The Days After Die
by Hepta Py
Summary: Kisah seorang arwah, Rukia, yang bertekat bulat ingin kembali ke dunia untuk menjadi Mak Comblang kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki, yang depresi atas kematiannya. Sayang, Rukia malah asyik berpacaran kembali dan melupakan tugas utamanya turun ke dunia. My fourth fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

Perombakan dari fic aku yang berjudul "Cinta Adalah".

Coz ada yang bilang mirip ama komik gitu.. jadi Ruki rombak lagi, tapi ide ceritanya sama.

* * *

Enjoy it

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Di RSU Karakura**

"Yo! Kak Kaien.. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ichigo yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat inap VVIP no. 2 itu. Disinilah Kaien, kakak Ichigo di rawat sudah dari kemarin Kaien tinggal disini. Kaien menderita penyakit jantung kronis yang 1 minggu lalu kambuh tiba-tiba karena mendengar ibunya, Misaki Kurosaki telah meninggal karena penyakit yang sama dengan Kaien. Kaien yang merasa terpukul langsung pingsan di tempat yang saat itu di rumah saja. Jantungnya sempat berhenti namun Kami-sama berkehendak lain, Kaien masih bisa diselamatkan dan kini hanya bisa beristirahat dengan lemas di RSU milik Ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Oh, kau, Ichigo! Seperti biasalah membosankan? Bagaimana keadaan rumah?"

"Tenang saja, semua sudah kembali seperti dulu."

"Oh, begitu.."

"Sudahlah, Kak! Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Apa mau kuhajar sekarang juga!"

"Iya, Iya, ampun! Aku tersenyum nih! Tersenyum!" kata Kaien yang kini tersenyum lebar dan terpaksa.

"Jangan lebar-lebar dong! Aku ngeri melihatnya. Dasar bodoh!"

"Hei! bisa diam tidak, sih! Dasar adik durhaka!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Stooopp...!!!" teriak Rukia gaje yang baru saja datang menyusul Ichigo.

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo.

"Kuchiki?" kata Kaien.

"Kalian bisa tidak sih! Sehari saja tidak bertengkar seperti ini."

"Dia yang mulai tuh!" kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar adik tidak berguna!"

"Stop!!! Ichigo, kau minggir!" kata Rukia dengan nada memerintah.

"Huh! Masih untung ada Rukia yang bisa membelamu, jadi kau bisa selamat hari ini!"

"Ichigo, bisa diam tidak sih?! Ini Rumah sakit bukan pasar.

"Iya, iya, pendek aku mengerti!"

"Dan berhenti mengataiku pendek! Dasar Jeruk!"

"Jeruk?! Lihat dirimu. Jangan suka mengejek orang."

"Bukannya kau yang mengejekku lebih dulu!"

"Tapi kan.."

"Ayolah! Aku lelah mendengar pertengkaran kalian."

"Ma.. maafkan aku Kaien-dono."

"Kalau kau sih tidak apa-apa Kuchiki. Itu loh, Si orange pengganggu. Aku muak melihatnya."

"Oh, ya?! Kalau begitu aku pergi!" kata Ichigo yang sekarang menuju ke pintu keluar. Namun belum sempat Ichigo sampai ke pintu keluar tersebut, Rukia menggapai tangan Ichigo dan sedikit menariknya.

"Jangan pergi, Ichigo. Temani aku dan kakak disini." kata Rukia sedikit memohon.

Ichigo diam sebentar dan berfikir, kemudian..

"Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain kan?!" kata Ichigo yang memang lemah dengan tatapan violet yang memelas itu.

"..." Kaien hanya diam melihat aksi barusan. Saat ini ia tengah mengamati jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 5 itu. Dari atas ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat tengah berjalan santai menuju ke dalam RSU. Kaien tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Rukia dan Ichigo yang tengah duduk berdua di sofa. Saat ini Rukia sedang berusaha mengupas buah apel dan ia potong kecil-kecil untuk Kaien nanti. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mengotak-atik HP miliknya. Biasalah orang sibuk.

"Kuchiki, bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu dan Ichigo?"

"Seperti biasa Kaien-dono, tidak ada yang berarti sama sekali, semua membosankan, termasuk dia. Untung saja aku tidak sekelas dengan dia. Bisa-bisa aku bosan melihat muka kusutnya itu."

"Oh ya? Kau akan lebih merasakan bosan itu saat di bangku kuliah nanti. Ya sepertiku saat ini."

"Hahaha.. benarkah? Tapi kenapa ya aku ingin sekali cepat dewasa dan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Kaien-dono." kata Rukia sambil berjalan mendekat menuju ke ranjang Kaien dan menyodorkan apel yang telah terpotong-potong sedang untuk dimakan Kaien.

"Oh begitu? Kau harus berusaha ya?" kata Kaien sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Aku akan berusaha!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Permisi." kata seseorang di balik pintu kamar inap Kaien.

"Masuk!" kata Kaien sedikit keras agar yang diluar kedengeran.

"Maaf, mengganggu, Kak! Bagaimana kabar Kak Kaien?"

"Oh kau, Orihime. Aku baik-baik saja mungkin 5 hari lagi aku sudah boleh pergi kuliah."

"Oh, begitu. Lama sekali ya?... Ah! Kuchiki, apa kabar?" kata Inoue sedikit terkejut namun ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia memang mengenal Rukia namun hanya sekedar kenal saja. Karena ia berbeda kelas dengan Rukia. Inoue di kelas 2-4 bersama Ichigo sedangkan Rukia di kelas 2-2.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kuchiki kesini dengan siapa?"

"Tuh!" kata Rukia asal sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang tengah asik bermain game di Hpnya tanpa mempedulikan kedatangan Inoue barusan.

"Kurosaki?" kata Inoue pelan. Ichigo yang merasa terpanggilpun mencari arah sumber suara dan di lihatnya saat ini Inoue melihat kearahnya.

"Oh! Kau Inoue. Kapan datangnya?" tanya Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Kau bodoh ya?! Dia kan baru saja masuk." kata Rukia sebal.

"Iya.. iya nona cerewet. Aku kan tidak tau!"

"Kuchiki, kenapa kau mengenal Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue saat melihat keakraban Rukia dengan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja Inoue, dia kan.. em... dia kan.." kata Rukia sedikit ragu. Melihat kegugupan Rukia. Ichiopun berdiri dan menghampiri Rukia dan merangkul pundaknya tiba-tiba.

"Karena dia kekasihku." kata Ichigo dengan senyum yang menggembang.

"Ke..kekasih? Oh begitu." kata Inoue lumayan terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo yang saat itu juga berhasil membuat muka Rukia merah.

Kaien terus memperhatikan air muka Inoue.

"Dia sama sepertiku." kata Kaien dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Kak! Ada pertandingan Futsal setengah jam lagi."

"Hati-hati ya, Ichigo?" kata Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Kau harus menang hari ini, Bodoh!" kata Kaien menyemangati.

"Tentu saja! Aku pergi dulu semuanya. Rukia, jaga kakak sebelum aku kembali."

"Tentu saja." jawab Rukia datar.

"Inoue, doakan aku agar aku menang lagi nanti."

"Baik, Kurosaki. Berjuanglah!"

Kini Ichigo telah pergi dan tak terlihat lagi.

Rukiapun mulai mengobrol dengan Inoue, sepertinya mereka sangat cocok, Kaien yang merasa dicuekin pun memiih untuk memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

**5 hari kemudian.**

Di rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"Akhirnya aku pulang juga. Yah.. meskipun harus di beri oleh-oleh yang setumpuk dari rumah sakit." kata Kaien yang kini tengah memandang bermacam-macam obat yang terlihat membosankan itu.

"Ini kan demi kebaikan Kaien-dono sendiri." kata Rukia yang kini ikut membantu memindahkan barang bawaan Kaien dari rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, Kuchiki. Biar Ichigo yang membawanya."

"Hanya hal seperti ini sih akuu masih bisa. Tenang saja Kaien-dono." kata Rukia yang kini mengangkat tas besar ke lantai dua.

Sebenarnya Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangat barang berat itu. Tapi keinginannya untuk membantu Kaien jauh lebih besar ketimbang harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Rukia terus saja menggapai setapak demi setapak tangga di depannya hingga saat tangga ke-2 terakhir yang akan Rukia injak..

"Hwaaa..." teriak Rukia saat sadar bahwa dirinya terhuyung ke belakang dan siap untuk terjun bebas menuruni tangga.

Dengan sigap Kaien berlari menyelamatkan Rukia dan dalam sekejab Rukia telah jatuh di pelukan Kaien.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki?" kata Kaien yang masih memeluk Rukia.

Rukia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian berdua bermesra-mesraan disitu?!" teriak Ichigo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rukiapun langsung sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Ka.. Kaien-dono?" kata Rukia terbata.

Kaienpun melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia dan pergi menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah berdecak pinggang.

"Hei! kakak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku barusan, Hah?!" kata Ichigo pada Kaien yang kini menuju ke arahnya. Kaien hanya tersenyum dan melewati Ichigo begitu saja. Sedangkan Ichigo mulai berlari ke arah Rukia saat memastikan Kaien telah pergi.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Ichigo dengan nada penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo, untung tadi Kaien-dono menangkapku."

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kau tidak perlu membantu."

"Aku kan tidak apa-apa Ichigo. Jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Kalau begitu kita angkat barangnya bersama-sama saja, ayo?!" kata Ichigo yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Rukia dan menariknya menuju ke depan.

"Dasar! Ichigo. Sealu saja membuatku berdebar-debar seperti ini." kata Rukia dalam hati.

**Esok hari di SMA Karakura****.**

"Ohayou, Rukiaku sayang..." sambut Renji penuh semangat.

"Ya, Ohayou, Renji." balas Rukia sangat malas.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Rukia."

"Ya."

"Kau selau saja terlihat manis di mataku."

"Ya."

"Apa kau tau Rukia? Matamu itu bagai.."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku setiap pagi, Babon?! Aku capek! Mengerti!" teriak Rukia tak sabar.

"Oh! Rukia my honey, aku bahkan menyukai wajahmu meskipun sedang marah."

"Terserah!" kata Rukia pasrah.

Renji tetap saja nyerocos memuji semua pada diri Rukia. Begitulah pekerjaan Renji setiap hari. Entah apakah benar ia menyukai Rukia atau tidak yang pasti Rukia sangat terganggu, begitulah pikir Rukia setiap hari.

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menjenguk Kaien-dono lagi, ah! Dari pada dirumah sendiri." kata Rukia sesaat setelah bel berbunyi.

Dan pelajaran Biologipun dimulai.

**Istirahat.**

"Rukia.. I am coming…, Beib!" Teriak Renji gaje.

Bletak

"Aduh, sakit Rukia!" kata Renji yang berhasil dijitak keras oleh Rukia.

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Kau mau ke kantin ya? Aku traktir deh!" kata Renji menawarkan diri.

"Benarkah? Itulah yang kusuka darimu Babon merah, ayo cepat ke kantin." kata Rukia semangat yang kini berhasil menarik pegelangan tangan Renji. Dan Renji pun sangat senang di perlakukan seperti tu.

**Di kantin.**

"Aku mau ini, lalu ini, terus ini dan itu." kata Rukia semangat menunjuk semua makanan di depan matanya.

"Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, My honey?" kata Renji yang langsung membuka dompet tebalnya.

"Wah.. dompetnya tebal sekali." kata Rukia terkejut.

"Hahahaha.. jangn salah Rukia! Aku kan kaya raya, hahahaha..." kata Renji pamer.

Renji memilih untuk membeli jus pisang, lalu keripik pisang dan banana split.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai pisang, Renji."

"Karena pisang sangat enak, Rukia. Mau?" kata Renji yang kini menyodorkan jus pisangnya pada Rukia.

"Uih! Endak deh! Lain kali saja."

"Kau akan menyesal tidak mencobanya." kata Renji yakin.

Saat Rukia akan keluar dari kantin dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo menuju kearahnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum datar pada Rukia dan meneruskan perjalanannya tanpa menyapa Rukia sama sekali. Rukiapun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak hayal teman sekelas Ichigo yaitu Inoue sama sekali tidak mengetahui hubungan spesial di antara mereka, karena mereka berdua terlihat sangat biasa bila bertemu. Memang begitulah model pacaran yang mereka pilih.

"Wah! Ichigo itu selalu tampak keren ya? Bagaimana menurutmu Rukia?" tanya Renji yang baru saja berpas-pasan dengan Ichigo.

"Hahaha.. menurutku biasa saja." kata Rukia tidak jujur padahal dalam hatinya.

"Aduh Renji, dia itu tampan sekali tau, dia juga maniis, tinggi dan Ah! Pokoknya perfect deh.. siapa dulu dong pacarnya.. jelas aku dah.. Hohohoho.." kata Rukia dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sedalam-dalamnya.

"Kau tidak normal ya, Rukia? atau menurutmu lelaki yang menarik itu... seperti diriku ini." kata Renji yang kini memasang cool babon stylenya.

"Nani? Pede sekali kamu ya?"

"Tentu saja dong!"

"Terserah kau lah!"

"Ja.. jadi.. menurutmu aku.."

"Ya.. terserah kau.."

"Hei.. teman-teman Rukia berkata aku tampan dan aku juga keren. hahahaha.." teriak Renji tak terkendali.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan Rukia kini membekap mulut Renji dan menyeretnya menuju kelas.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Hitsugaya ketus.

"Entahlah!" kata Ichigo sok cuek.

**Pulang sekolah.**

"Tadaima!" kata Rukia saat sampai di dalam Rumah.

"Oh! Kamu sudah pulang Rukia?" kata Hisana lembut.

"Iya Hisana-nee, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan menjenguk temanku yang sakit, boleh kan?"

"Boleh-boleh saja tapi pulangnya jangan kemalaman ya? Nanti Nii-samamu marah."

"Baiklah Hisana-nee. Kalau aku pulang terlambat, aku akan menelepon."

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti seragammu itu."

"Ya!"

Rukiapun berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan segera mengganti baju dengan celana jins pensil berwarna hijau gelap polos dengan atasan kemeja ketat berwarna putih tak lupa ia memakai cardingan berwarna hijau tua juga dan sepatu berwarna putih dengan motif kelinci kecil disetiap bagiannya yang berwarna hitam membalut kedua kaki Rukia dengan sempurna. Kemudian Rukia pun menuruni tangga, berpamitan pada Hisana dan menuju ke arah mobil yang telah menunggu dari tadi.

"Kita mau kemana, Nona?" tanya supir keluarga Kuchiki itu kepada Rukia.

"Kita ke arah barat, Ichinose-dono. Nanti aku tunjukkan arahnya." kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Baik, Nona!"

Dan mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam metalik itu melaju perlahan menuju ke arah Barat.

"Berhenti disini, Ichinose-dono."

Mobilpun berhenti dan Ichinose segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

"Baiklah, Nona. Mau dijemput jam berapa?"

"Oh! Tidak perlu, nanti ada yang akan mengantarku pulang."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Ya." kata Rukia yang kini berjalan menuju Rumah Ichigo yang begitu tampak minimalis dengan 2 lantai dan kalam ikan koi yang sangat luas di pelataran depan rumah.

"Yo! Rukia! Kangen padaku ya?" kata Ichigo yang kebetulan saja berada di depan rumah. Saat ini ia tengah mencuci motor terbarunya yaitu keluaran Ferrari limited edition dengan konsep Ferrari V4 yang lekuk body serta sudut berasal dari roh mobil Ferrari. Motor itu berwarna merah menyala dengan sedikit aksen petir berwarna hitam yang menambah keelitan motor masa depan itu.

"Ye.. aku kesini untuk Kaien-dono, mengerti!" kata Rukia mendekat pada Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendengar alasan Rukia sedikit cemberut namun kemudian ia menyeringai sedikit dan mulai meyemprotkan selang air ke arah Rukia.

"Hwaa... Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Rukia yang kini tengah disiram oleh Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa menghalangi air dengan kedua kedua tangannya.

"Hahahahaha.. ini hukuman untukmu."

"Ichigo hentikan! Aku basah semua." kata Rukia yang kini hanya bisa mundur-mundur saja untuk menjauhi air dari Ichigo.

Tanpa Ruka sadari ia semakin dekat dengan kolam ikan, Ichigo yang melihat Rukia semakin dekat hanya bisa berteriak.

"Rukia berhenti!"

"Apa yang kau... hwaaaaa..." teriak Rukia saat tumit Rukia tersandung pembatas kolam sehingga ia terhuyung ke belakang. Saat ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dengan sigap Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya dalam pelukan tubuh kokohnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" kata Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia sebelah kanan.

"I..Ichigo.." kata Rukia gugup.

Perlahan Ichigo semakin mendekatkan mukanya ke leher Rukia dan mencium aroma wangi tubuhnya.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini Rukia." kata Ichigo dengan mengecup sedikit bagian leher kanan Rukia.

"I..Ichigo geli." kata Rukia menanggapi tingkah laku Ichigo.

"Aishiteru, Rukia." kata Ichigo masih tetap melalakukan kegiatannya dari tadi.

"Ichigo, hentikan!" kata Rukia yang berpacu dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Kemudian Ichigo menggigit sedikit bagian leher Rukia dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia terkejut dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena merasa sedikit pedih.

"Hei! Kalian berdua?! Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?!" teriak Kaien tanpa dosa.

Seketika itu juga Ichigo langsung memisahkan diri dari Rukia dan menatap Kaien dengan sinis.

"Hahahaha.. aku mengganggu ya? Memang sengaja tuh!" kata Kaien yang kini menuju ke arah Rukia yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo tadi.

"Rukia, kau di serang oleh Ichigo ya? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!" teriak Ichigo tidak terima.

"Ka.. Kaien-dono, aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata Rukia yang kini mukanya merah padam.

"Hahahaha... kau manis sekali Rukia, ayo aku antar masuk, lihat bajumu basah semua."

"Hei! Jangan coba-coba menggodanya. Atau ku hajar kau!"

"Jangan pedulikan orang gila itu, ayo masuk!" kata Kaien yang kini memeluk Rukia dari belakang dan tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Ichigo sekilas dan menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Awas saja nanti dasar penganggu!" kata Ichigo kesal, kemudian ia kembali ke aktivitasnya yaitu mencuci motor kesayangannya.

**Di dalam Rumah****.**

"Ada apa ini, Kuchiki?" kata Isshin dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa khawatir melihat Rukia basah kuyub dan bolak balik bersin-bersin tak karuan.

"Biasa, yah.. ulah Ichigo."

"Aduh! Maafkan anakku yang tidak tau diri itu ya , Kuchiki."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Om. Sudah biasa." jawab Rukia pasrah.

"Yuzu! Cepat kemeari!" kata Isshin kepada anak perempuannya.

"Iya ayah. Lho, Rukia-nee kenapa basah seperti ini?" kata Yuzu ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Yuzu, tolong bawa Rukia ke kamarmu dan pinjamkan baju ibu saat muda dulu, mungkin itu pas pada Rukia." kata Isshin kurosaki pada Yuzu.

"Baik, ayah! Ayo Rukia-nee." ajak Yusu yang langsung menggeret tangan Rukia menuju ke kamarnya.

"Dasar Ichigo! Kelakuannya kekanak-kanakan sekali sih!" kata Keien yang cukup terganggu dengan perlakuan Ichigo pada Rukia.

**Di kamar Yuzu****.**

"Rukia-nee pakai baju ini saja. Pasti pas dan cocok!" kata Yuzu pada Rukia yang tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"Terima kasih, Yuzu."

"Baiklah aku tinggal ke dapur dulu ya, Rukia-nee."

"Ya."

Rukiapun mulai mengganti bajunya dengan rok terusan berwarna orange milik almarhumah Ibu Ichigo saat muda dulu. Kini dilihatnya pantulan sosok Rukia di cermin. Rukia tersenyum lebar saat melihat bayangan dirinya yang begitu manis mengenakan rok terusan dengan panjang 5 cm di bawah lututnya itu. Modelnya juga tidak terlalu jelek. Deretan kancing berwarna orange yang lebih tua berjejer menghiasi dasar rok bermodel gelombang itu. Rok tanpa lengan itu juga dihiasi dengan motif tumpukan model bunga lily di bawah bahu sebelah kirinya dan ujung rok sebelah kanan. Kemudian dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar Rukia keluar dari kamar Yuzu dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat Kaien duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kaien-dono, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba dan mengambil duduk di samping kiri Kaien.

"Kau sangat cocok sekali dengan baju itu Kuchiki!" puji Kaien jujur saat meliahat Rukia sangat bersinar dengan baju peninggalan Ibunya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kaien-dono." kata Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

"Kuchiki, tunggu sebentar. Ada luka di lehermu." kata Kaien sedikit mendekat untuk melihat luka Rukia.

"Be.. benarkah? Mungkin hanya digigit nyamuk tadi." kata Rukia menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.

"Awas kau Ichigo, tunggu pembalasanku." kata Rukia dalam hati.

Kaien melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat jeli luka itu. Ia mengenal betul sebab luka Rukia. Kaien terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Oh begitu ya? Ya sudah mungkin lebih baik di plester saja." kata Kaien yang sekarang pergi untuk mengambil plster di kotak P3K.

"Sini! Aku pasangkan."

Rukiapun mendekat pada Kaien dan kemudian Kaien menempelkan plester tersebut tepat di leher Rukia yang merah tadi.

"Teriam kasih, Kaien-dono."

"Bukan masalah." kata Kaien dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Yo! Rukia! Hei kau jelek sekali dengan baju itu." kata Ichigo bercanda.

"Ini semua kan salahmu! Dasar tidak tau diri."

"Kau sih.. mau saja aku siram kayak gitu."

"Aku kan.. ha.. hachim!"

"Rukia kau sakit?" kata Kaien sedikit khawatir.

"Halah cuma bersin begitu saja, kan?" kata Ichigo mengetengkan.

"Aku akan memintakan obat pada Ayah, kau tunggu di sini saja ya?"

"Baik, Kaien-dono. Maaf merepotkan."

Kaien langsung saja meninggakan kedua insan itu dengan senyum datar yang sebelumya ia berikan pada Rukia.

Saat Keien telah pergi Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia dan mengambil duduk tepat di samping kanan Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Rukia?" kata Ichigo cemas dan menyentuh dahi Rukia perlahan.

"Ini semua salahmu!" kata Rukia ketus.

"Aku kan hanya bermain-main saja tadi."

"Iya tapi permainanmu tidak lucu."

"Maafkan aku.. Dan kau sungguh manis memakai baju itu, Rukia. Aku suka." kat Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh.

"Mulai lagi.."

"Aku jujur, kau sangat cantik sekali." goda Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia sebelah kiri dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia tertawa karena merasa geli.

"Hentikan Ichigo, kau membuatku tidak nyaman!"

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia." kata Ichigo yang kini mulai mendekatkan mukanya pada Rukia.

"Aduh jantungku berdebar-debar." kata Rukia saat ia merasakan hangatnya nafas Ichigo menerpa wajahnya.

Ichigo mengakhiri jarak mereka berdua dengan ciuman lembut di bibir bagian bawah Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan terhanyut dalam godaan Ichigo. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sejak tadi telah mematung seseorang yang kini membawa obat dan segelas air minum. Seseorang itu kemuadian berbalik dan pergi entah kemana.

**T'B'C'

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview fic terbaru aku ini

* * *

**

**Aya-na Byakkun_ **Makasih dah di jadiin fav. padahal masih chap 1 en lom kelihatan ceritanya.. makis banyak ya, ay... nyempetin r'viu fic gaje Ruki yang satu ini..

**Sarsaraway_** Tri'z pujiannya.. ne chap 2, enjoy en RnR agi yah!

**Aine Higurasi_**Lagi-lagi cari gara-gara ma Ruki ya.. awas kamu..!! tapi Trim'z dah r'viu.

**ZheOne Quin_**Benarkah? Apa terlalu? Aku jadi takut ndiri nih!

**Kuroi no yuki_**Wakakak mungkin Ruki emang gila saat itu.. makasih 10 jempolnya.. Ditunggu loh jempol-jempolnya? Kapan dikirim kemari? ^_^

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh_**Yap nih dah Update. Makasih loh! Luna Dah r'viu.. maaf kalo s'andainya keganggu ma sesuatu di dalamnya.. Peace yah!

**Sora Chand_**Trim'z atas pujiannya. Nih dah Update..Enjoy..

**Dr. 0taku_**Trim'z dah r'viu yah... r'viu'na lucu, Ruki pek ketawa gaje loh! Nice!

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 1

* * *

**

Ichigo dan Rukia merupakan sepasang kekasih yang bisa dibilang lumayan unik. Ichigo lebih suka membagi kasih sayangnya hanya berdua saja. Sedangkan Rukia? Apa dia juga setuju akan hal itu? Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah complain dengan prinsip Ichigo tersebut. Dan apakah tidak ada yang sadar bahwa seseorang berada di antara mereka?

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sejak tadi, telah mematung seseorang yang kini membawa obat dan segelas air minum. Seseorang itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi entah kemana.

Sekarang seseorang itu tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arah depan rumah.

"Konnichiwa, Kak Kaien!" sapa seseorang di depan gerbang Rumah Kaien.

"Oh! Kau Orihime. Silakan masuk!" kata Kaien sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

Inouepun masuk dan menuju ke arah Kaien.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakak sekarang?" tanya Inoue yang memiliki rumah tidak jauh dari Rumah Kaien.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku." jawab Kaien seadanya.

"Oh! Begitu... Kurosakinya ada, Kak?"

"Ada di dalam bersama Kuchiki."

"Baiklah, aku ada sedikit perlu dengan Kurosaki. Aku masuk dulu ya, Kak?" kata Inoue menuju ke arah pintu masuk.

"Tunggu, Orihime! Lebih baik kau disini saja."

"Kenapa, Kak?" kata Inoue penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

"...?"

"Kau menyukai Ichigo, kan?" kata Kaien tanpa melihat ke arah Inoue.

"Kenapa Kakak berkata seperti itu?" kata Inoue berusaha menutupi.

"Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku menyukai Kuchiki." kata Kaien yang kini berjalan menuju ke bangku taman rumahnya yang luas dan duduk santai sambil melihat Ikan Koi yang berenang kesana-kemari.

"Ka..Kak menyukai Kuchiki?!" kata Inoue terkejut dan kini mengikuti jejak Kaien dan duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ya! Sejak dulu.. Sebenarnya aku dululah yang mengenal Kuchiki sebelum Ichigo."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Kak? Seharusnya Kakak mendapatkan Kuchiki lebih dulu."

"Hahaha.. Itu menurutmu. Tapi Kuchiki lebih menyukai kepribadian Ichigo daripada aku." kata Kaien yang disertai dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Kita sama ya, Kak?" Kata Inoue yang kini memandang langit diatasnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku merasa Ichigo mulai menyadari perasaanku. Dia sama sekali tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih didepan mataku, malahan sering bertengkar. Dia selalu terlihat cuek pada Kuchiki setiap ada aku. Aku merasa menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka." kata Kaien dengan wajah yang begitu sendu.

"Kakak jangan bilang begitu. Ichigo pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri karena sifatnya itu. Bukan karena Kakak."

"Mungkin saja? Tapi aku sungguh bahagia bisa melihat Rukia tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama dengan Ichigo. Sehingga rasaku untuk memilikinya kujadikan prioritas kedua. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku asal dia tidak pergi dari kehidupaku."

"Kakak sangat berhati besar, ya? Apa aku bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku memiliki satu permohonan untukmu, Orihime.." kata Kaien menatap lekat-lekat Inoue di sampingnya.

"Apa itu, Kak? Katakan saja."

"Maukah kau membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia? Aku ingin mereka selalu bersama selamanya. Aku merasa hidupku tidak cukup lama untuk menjaga hubungan mereka?"

"Apa yang Kakak katakan?! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata Inoue yang kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau ini sulit bagimu. Tapi anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku padamu. Kau harus menjaga hubungan mereka bila seandainya aku pergi. Apa kau mau Orihime?" kata Kaien yang kini kembali menatap kosong kolam Ikan Koi di depannya.

Inoue terdiam cukup lama. Ia merasa itu merupakan tugas yang teramat sulit baginya. Tapi berhubung sesorang yang sama dengannya pun bersedia, Inouepun merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, Kak! Aku akan melakukannya demi Kakak." Kata Inoue tegas.

"Terima kasih, Orihime. Aku harap kita akan bahagia melakukan itu semua." kata Kaien yang kini memandang langit yang mulai mendung.

"..." Inoue hanya diam setelah itu. Ia merasa sangat kasihan pada Kaien padahal ia juga terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya akan hujan. Ayo kita masuk saja."

"Baiklah."

**Di sisi lain. Tepatnya di dalam Rumah.**

"Kau habis makan apa sih, Pendek! Asem banget." kata Ichigo bercanda tapi dengan nada menghina.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak memakan apapun sebelum kemari."

"Tapi kenapa rasanya asam?!"

"Kau menghinaku, Jeruk?!"

"Aku hanya jujur saja." jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Rukia yang kini mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan mulai memukulkan bantal tersebut pada lengan kiri Ichigo.

"Hei! Hentikan! Sakit!" kata Ichigo yang kini berlari mencari perlindungan.

"Hei! Jangan lari, Jeruk bodoh!" teriak Rukia mengejar Ichigo.

"Kak, ada monster pendek marah!" kata Ichigo yang kini berlindung di balik tubuh Kaien yang baru saja masuk.

"Kaien-dono, Bawa dia kemari! Aku akan menghajarnya!" kata Rukia dengan marah yang mencapai tingkat maksimum.

"Dasar penakut!" lanjut Rukia yang kini berlari menuju ke balik tubuh Kaien yang digunakan tempat sembunyi oleh Ichigo. Ichigopun berlari dan menuju ke balik tubuh Inoue dan memegang kedua bahu Inoue untuk menghalangi Rukia.

"Hei! Lepaskan Inoue!" bentak Rukia pada Ichigo yang tengah tertawa gaje di belakang Inoue.

"Tidak akan pernah." kata Ichigo dengan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

Inoue hanya blushing di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo. Melihat reaksi itu Rukia langsung berhenti dan menuju ke arah Kaien berada.

"Kaien-dono sudah diminum obatnya?" tanya Rukia yang saat ini tengah menggeret tangan Kaien menuju ke sofa, ia jadi teringat tujuannya kesini adalah untuk merawat Kaien bukan untuk beradu mulut dengan Ichigo.

"Oh! Iya aku lupa!" kata Kaien yang memang sengaja dilupakan.

Ichigo yang malihat pemandangan di depannya pun tidak mau mengalah begitu saja, ia mengira Rukia sengaja menantang Ichigo.

"Inoue, kita duduk disana saja, ya?" kata Ichigo manis menunjuk sofa di depan tempat Rukia dan Kaien duduk.

"I..iya Kurosaki." kata Inoue gugup.

Merekapun duduk bersama dan Rukia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah! Akan aku ambilkan ya, Kaien-dono?" kata Rukia pada Kaien.

"Inoue, kau mau minim apa?" tanya Ichigo manis pada Inoue sambil memainkan sedikit rambut Inoue.

Rukia yang mulai dongkol menghampiri Ichigo dan mulai marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Jeruk?!" teriak Rukia tepat di depan Ichigo.

"Apa juga maksudmu, Pendek?!" bentak Ichigo tak kalah kencang.

"Aha..!! Kau membalasku?!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Hahaha.. Apa pedulimu?!" jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Aku benci padamu!!"

"Aku juga muak padamu!!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

"Silakan saja. Aku tidak peduli!" kata Ichigo tegas.

"Kuchiki, kau mau kemana?" kata Kaien.

"Aku permisi dulu, Kaien-dono, Inoue. Maaf merepotkan."

Rukiapun berlari gaje meninggalkan Rumah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyakitinya lagi, Ichigo." kata Kaien pada adiknya.

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya!" jawab Ichigo yang dibuat setegas mungkin.

"Em.. Sepertinya.. lebih baik aku permisi dulu." Kata Inoue tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah hati-hati Orihime. Terima kasih sebelumnya." kata Kaien dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Kak Kaien, Kurosaki." Inouepun pergi dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu itu, Ichigo." kata Kaien yang kini berjalan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Saat ini hanya tinggal Ichigo di dalam ruang keluarga itu. Hujanpun mulai turun membasahi bumi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan menembus hujan yang disertai angin saat itu. Dan seseorang dari lantai atas tengah tersenyum melihat Ichigo berlari meninggalkan rumah.

"Jangan lepaskan dia, Ichigo." kata seseorang itu.

Kemudian ia pergi menjauhi jendela dan kini ia tengah melihat tumpukan obat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia minum. Kemudian ia mengambil semua obat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Semuanya tidak berarti." katanya dengan wajah sendu dan memilih untuk tiduran di kasur bersprei bendera AS itu. Saat ia memejamkan mata tak henti wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan namun ia tetap memejamkan mataya dan memaksa untuk tidur.

**Di sisi lain.**

Rukia kini tengah berjalan gontai menuju sungai kecil yang tidak begitu jauh dari Rumah Ichigo. Rukia berjalan diantara derasnya hujan dan kencangnya angin tanpa alas kaki, karena sepatu miliknya basah di siram Ichigo tadi. Ia berhenti dan kini berdiri didepan derasnya arus sungai di depan matanya.

"Aku muak dengan sifatnya! Aku benci padanya! Apa dia benar mencintaiku?! Tapi kenapa sifatnya seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti... Hiks.. hiks... Ha.. hachim!!!" Runtuk Rukia yang di selingi dengan bersin berkali-kali dan isakan tangis pastinya.

"Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Tapi kenapa dia bersifat seolah tidak membutuhkanku?! Ini semua membuatku gila!" teriak Rukia yang tetap diselingi dengan bersin-bersin sedari tadi.

"Aku.. muak!! Hiks..hiks.." teriak Rukia lebih kencang.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia.." kata seseorang yang kini memeluk Rukia dari belakang dan mengeratkan kedua tanganya di perut Rukia.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Ichigo yang kini sedikit merengkuhkan badannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam menanggapi penuturan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, Rukia. Apa kau tau itu? Aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Ichigo lembut namun Rukia masih diam tanpa kata.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku lagi, Rukia? Akan kulakukan apapun asal kau percaya lagi padaku."

"Hiks... hiks.." Rukia tidak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Hanya isakannya saja yang terdengar. Sedangkan Ichigo lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia dan mulai memejamkan mata karena lelah.

Semakin lama pandangan Rukia semakin kabur oleh air mata yang menumpuk di kantung matanya. Namun semakin lama pandangannya menjadi gelap. Dan tubuhya merosot dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo yang menyadarinya segera mengankat tubuh Rukia dan segera membawa Rukia ke rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia.." gumam Ichigo yang kini berlari menuju rumah menembus hujan lebat dan angin kencang yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Saat sampai di rumah, Ichigo langsung membawa Rukia menuju ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Rukia di kasur miliknya kemudian ia mengambil handuk dari dalam lemarinya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Rukia-nee? Kenapa dengan Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu yang kebetulan saja lewat.

Ichigo mengacuhkan adiknya itu. Dan kini Ichigo mulai mengelap tubuh Rukia. Saat Ichigo akan membuka kancing bagian atas dari rok terusan Rukia..

"Tunggu, Ichi-nii! Biar aku saja." teriak Yuzu pada kakaknya. Dan kini Yuzu memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

Ichigo sadar, ia terlalu panik sehingga tidak berfikir bahwa Rukia dalah seorang perempuan.

"Tolong Yuzu!" kata Ichigo dengan tampang cemas.

"Iya.. iya Ichi-nii, tak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Aku akan mengambil baju Rukia-nee yang baru saja aku keringkan di mesin cuci. Ichi-nii diam saja disini dan jangan melakukan apapun!" kata Yuzu dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Kemudian Yuzu menuju ke arah dapur.

Ichigopun tak tinggal diam ia terus mengelap tubuh Rukia yang masih lumayan basah.

"Rukia, sadarlah! Maafkan aku Rukia." kata Ichigo tak henti-hentinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Nah Ichi-nii sekarang keluar dulu." kata Yuzu yang kini sudah membawa setelan baju Rukia.

Ichigopun meninggalkan Rukia dengan sangat terpaksa dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedangkaan ia saat ini hanya bisa bersandar di tembok samping pintu kamarnya dengan cemas...

**--u_****u--**

Cklek

Yuzu keluar dari kamar Ichigo kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang Ichi-nii lakukan sih?! Kasihan Rukia-nee kan?! Di basah-basahin terus dari tadi.. Biarkan Rukia-nee istirahat dulu. Jangan dibangunkan dulu ya, Ichi-nii?! Nanti kalau Rukia-nee sudah bangun. Suruh minum obat yang sudah aku siapkan di meja itu." kata Yuzu sambil menunjuk meja di samping kasur Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Yuzu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya begitu saja. Ichigo perlahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian ia duduk di bawah tepatnya di karpet lantai kamarnya dan saat ini berhadapan dengan Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan meletakkan kepalanya di samping lengan Rukia.

"Aku akan mejagamu dan takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji." kata Ichigo yang masih dengan baju basahnya membiarkan dirinya tidur dalam keadaan setengah duduk.

**1 jam kemudian****..**

"Kepalaku pusing.." desis Rukia yang kini memegangi sabelah kepalanya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

Kemudian Rukia menoleh ke arah kiri. Dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo tengah tidur pulas dengan tetap menggenggam tangan miliknya. Rukia tersenyum kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi di atas tangan Ichigo dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali dengan senyum lebar.

"Aishiteru mo, Ichigo."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kaien keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Namun saat ia sampai di depan kamar Ichigo, ia tersenyum tipis sebentar dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah meja dimana telah diletakkan sebuah telepon rumah berwarna hitam berkelap kelip dengan alas berwarna keemasan.

Kaien memencet-mencet nomor yang memang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Kemudian ia mulai menunggu suara dari seberang.

"Halo, dengan keluarga Kuchiki disini?" kata seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Hisana.

"Selamat sore.. Disini Kaien Kurosaki. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau Kuchiki akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Jadi saya harapkan Anda tidak mencemaskannya."

"Oh.. Kurosaki-san. Iya, saya mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu."

"Iya. Baiklah selamat sore."

"Ya."

Tut... tut...tut..

Kaienpun meletakan telepon itu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dan memilih untuk menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

**Pukul**** 6 malam**

"Tadaima..!!" Isshin baru saja pulang dari RSUnya.

"Oh! Ayah sudah datang." kata Yuzu kepada Ayahnya.

"Kemana kakak-kakakmu, Yuzu?"

"Ada di dalam, Kaien-nii sedang nonton TV dan Ichi-nii ada di kamar bersama Rukia-nee."

"Apa.. ?! bersama Rukia-chan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" kata Isshin Kurosaki yang kini bergegas menuju ke kamar Ichigo.

"Tu.. tunggu ayah, Rukia-nee sedang sa.."

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau laku..." teriak Isshin namun semakin pelan melihat apa yang ada tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Em... siapa?" kata Ichigo yang kini tengah berusaha membuka kedua matanya dengan terpaksa.

"Oh! My son, ada apa dengan Rukia-chan?"

"Sssttt.. Rukia sedang sakit, ayah keluar saja."

"Iya.. iya... ayah keluar." kata Isshin dengan suara yang sangat teramat pelan.

Setelah ayahnya keluar, Ichigo segera melihat keadaan Rukia. Ia sentuh dahinya perlahan.

"Pa.. panas sekali." kata Ichigo terkejut.

Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo langsung saja menemui ayahnya.

"Ayah, Rukia demam?!" kata Ichigo panik.

"Apa?! Kuchiki demam?!" teriak Kaien mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan.

"Waah..!! Aku akan menelepon keluarganya dulu." kata Isshin segera menuju ke arah telepon berada.

Kaien segera masuk kedalam kamar diikuti Ichigo di belakangnya. Perlahan Kaien memegang dahi Rukia.

"Benar! Badannya panas sekali! Ichigo, cepat bawa kompres es kemari."

"I.. Iya, Kak." kata Ichigo sedikit binggung.

"I..Ichi.." igau Rukia dalam tidurnya.

"Bahkan dalam tidurpun kau selalu mengingatnya, Kuchiki." kata Kaien sendu.

"Ini, Kak!"

Dengan cekatan Kaien mengompres dahi Rukia dan Ichigo memperbaiki selimut Rukia yang merosot.

Tak lama kemudian Isshin masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

"Berhubung ini sudah malam dan Byakuya sedang ke luar kota. Hisana mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya. Jadi kalian jangan coba-coba menyentuh, Rukia-chan sedikitpun, Mengerti?!" kata Isshin tegas.

"Aku sih dapat di percaya, kalau si rambut orange itu.. Sepertinya perlu penjagaan ekstra ketat." kata Kaien melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Ichigo tidak terima.

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Ichigo? Hahahaha.." kata Kaien yang kini pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

"Benar juga kata kakakmu, Ichigo. Aku harus waspada terhadapmu." kata Isshin meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kenapa ayah juga berpikiran seperti itu sih?"

"I.. Ichi.. go.." gumam Rukia sekali lagi. Bedanya kini Rukia telah sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ru.. Rukia, ada apa? Aku disini Rukia.. Aku tak kan meninggalkanmu." kata Ichigo cemas yang langsung menghampiri Rukia dan memegang sebelah tangannya.

"Kau.. berisik sekali.." kata Rukia yang kini memejamkan matanya lagi.

Ichigo langsung saja drop dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan aura hitam yang tidak bisa terdefinisikan.

"Yuzu, kau tidur disini bersama Rukia-chan ya?" kata Isshin kepada anaknya itu.

"Iya, ayah! Aku akan menjaga Rukia-nee."

**Tengah malam.**

Cklek

Bunyi pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka.

Kemudian seseorang masuk kedalamnya dilihatnya saat ini Yuzu telah tertidur pulas jauh dari Rukia. Seseorang itu kini tengah mendekat kerah Rukia. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok yang tak berdaya di tempat tidur itu. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Ia mencium bibir Rukia dengan sangat putus asa.

"Sayonara, Kuchiki.." katanya pelan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan. Disisi lain, Rukia yang masih tertidur meneteskan air mata tanpa membuka matanya. Ia bergumam, "Kaien-dono..."

Namun semakin lama gumamannya menjadi teriakan

"Kaien-dono!" Sontak Rukia terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Ke... kenapa aku menangis? Ka.. kaien-dono? Aku harus mencari Kaien-dono." kata Rukia yang tidak mengetahui arti tangisannya sendiri.

Dengan keadaan yang masih lemah Rukia keluar dari kamar Ichigo dan menuju ke lantai 2, tepatnya menuju ke kamar Kaien.

Dengan perlahan Rukia membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan begitu terbuka...

"Ka.. Kai..en... Kaien..dono..?" kata Rukia begitu pelan.

"**Ti****.. tidaaaakkkk... Kaien-donooo... Ichigo! Ichigo! Tolong Kaien-dono! Ichigo! Ichigoooo..!!"** teriak Rukia histeris begitu melihat seseorang telah tergantung tak berdaya di dalam kamar itu.

"**Kaien-dono?**** Jawab aku! Kaien-dono?! Ichigooo..! Ichigo! tolooong..! **Hiks..hiks..**"** teriak Rukia bingung harus bagaimana. Air mata tak terbendung keluar dari kedua mata violetnya. Ia terus terisak, berteriak bahkan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tidak jelas.

"Rukia..?!" kata Ichigo yang langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Rukia. Ichigopun langsung berlari menuju ke sumber suara tanpa memperdulikan rasa kantuknya yang amat sangat mengganggu itu.

Begitu Ichigo sampai di kamar Kaien, Rukia langsung berlari kearah Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

"**I..Ichigo, tolong Kaien-dono!**** Ichigo cepaaat! Kaien-donoo.. Tidak!..Hiks..hiks.."** kata Rukia histeris dan memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo serta nada bicaranya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Ichigo hanya bisa mematung ditempat, tidak mengatakan apaun dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ada apa i..." kata Isshin terputus.

"Kaien... kaien.. kenapa kau lakukan ini, nak...? kenapaa..?!" lanjut Isshin melebarkan matanya menuju ke arah Kaien yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"**Ichigo! Cepat tolong Kaien****-dono! Ichigo cepat! Ichigooo.. Ce..." **teriak Rukia yang kemudian pingsan di tempat.

"Ru..Rukia..." kata Ichigo perlahan yang kini telah berlinang air mata.

Bruak

"**Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kak? Kenapa****?!!"** jerit Ichigo yang kini meninju tembok di sampingnya dan itu berhasil membuat tangan Ichigo berdarah dan membiru. Dan tembok itupun retak dan sedikit meluruh.

"**Sia****aal!!!"** umpat Ichigo tak berdaya dan masih meneteskan air mata dengan Rukia yang kini masih belum tersadar di pelukannya.

**Di ****Pemakaman.**

"Kenapa Kak Kaien melakukan ini?" kata Inoue yang kini tengah berada di depan makam Kaien.

"Kakak..." desis Yuzu yang baru pagi hari tadi mengetahui kematian kakaknya.

"Sabarlah, Yuzu." kata Inoue dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti.

"Iya, Kak.. aku akan kuat." kata Yuzu yang kini mengelap air mata di pipinya.

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku, Kak! Pasti!" kata Inoue yang kini pergi menuju kearah Ichigo yang tengah menemani Rukia di bawah pohon teduh. Rukia sempat pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat Kaien-dononya di kebumikan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki, Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue pada Ichigo yang air mukanya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja mungkin dia masih syok melihat kejadiannya langsung."

"Aku mengerti, Kurosaki. Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Kakak. Yang sabar ya, Kurosaki?"

"Terima kasih Inoue."

Begitu sakit hati Inoue melihat Ichigo yang begitu rapuh saat ini.

"Kak Kaien benar, aku tidak ingin dia sedih sedikitpun. Karena itu lebih menyakitkan ketimbang melihatnya bahagia dengan gadis lain." kata Inoue yang kini telah pergi menuju ke tempat pemakaman lagi.

Dan dari kejauhan nampak seseorang tengah tersenyum namun kemudian bersedih.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..."

"Dan selamat tinggal semua..."

Kemudian bayangan itu menghilang...

**TB'C'

* * *

**

**Ruki : (nangis gaje)..**

**Ichigo : K****amu sih! Bikin Kaien mati.**

**Rukia : Iya, jahat banget sih!**

**Ruki : H****uwaaaaaa... maafkan aku Kaien-donooo.. Aishiteru 4ever...**

**Sumpah Ruki Gak Tega Sebenernya Bikin Kaien Yang udah Mati Di Mati'in Lagi di Sini...

* * *

**

**Mata Ashita and Arigatou**** *(u_u)*... Hiks..Hiks..

* * *

**

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E


	3. Chapter 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate** : **T+

* * *

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview

* * *

**

**Mii Saginomiya**

**Kuroi No Yuki**

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**

**Dr. 0taku**

**Kushi N Ai**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Aya-na Byakkun**

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**Zheone Quin**

**Armalita Nanda R.**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Shinomori Naomi**

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh**

**RukiaHinata**

**Madame La Pluie**

**Edogawa Luffy

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 2

* * *

**

Seseorang yang berharga kini telah tiada..

Kaien bunuh diri dengan sebab yang hingga kini masih belum diketahui. Namun banyak yang mengira Kaien tidak sanggup terus bertahan terhadap penyakitnya itu, kecuali Inoue.. Dia mengetahui semua...

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..."

"Dan selamat tinggal semua..."

Kemudian bayangan itu menghilang...

**1 Bulan kemudian**

Ujianpun telah usai, liburan sekolahpun telah berlalu begitu saja. Dan semenjak Kaien meninggal, Ichigo menjadi sedikit menjauhi Rukia dan sifatnya menjadi jauh lebih dingin. Namun Rukia mengerti karena di saat-saat seperti itu Ichigo butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

**Dan kini ****Rukia dan kawan-kawan memasuki tahun ajaran baru.**

Rukia memasuki kelas barunya yang tepat di kelas 3-3. Begitu Rukia sampai di depan pintu dan mulai masuk kelas, dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada dengan angkuhnya.

"Rukia! Kau di kelas ini?!. Kita memang jodoh, ya...??" teriak Renji begitu mengetahui bahwa Rukia kembali satu kelas dengannya. Renji langsung berlari ke arah Rukia dan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Rukia hanya memasang tampang datar dan diam. Dilihatnya Ichigo juga tidak memasang suatu reaksipun diwajahnya. Malah ia kini memindahkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Ya, Renji. Kita memang berjodoh. Tapi ini malapetaka bagiku." kata Rukia lirih. Sedangkan Renji masih tetap memeluk Rukia dengan senyum gajenya.

"Renji! Lepaskan Kuchiki!" teriak Inoue yang kini berusaha melerai pelukan Renji pada Rukia.

"Apa sih maumu?! Mengganggu saja! Aku kengen tau!" kata Renji sebal yang kini berhasil terlepas dari Rukia.

"Kuchiki! Kita satu kelas! Aku senang sekali..!!" teriak Inoue yang kini bergantian memeluk Rukia. Tetap saja Rukia berwajah datar.

"Ya, Inoue. Kita satu kelas."

"Hei, Inoue! Lepaskan Rukia sekarang juga! Kau membuatanya sesak!" bentak Renji membalas Inoue.

"Iya.. iya.." kata Inoue yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia.

Namun saat Inoue telah benar-benar terlepas dari Rukia, malah Renji yang kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tau Rukia?! Aku sangat merindukanmuuuu..." teriak Renji bersemangat dan kini hampir berhasil memeluk Rukia lagi tapi sayang seseorang mencegahnya..

"Minggir!" kata Ichigo ketus.

"Ichigo? Apa masalahmu?" kata Renji yang kini berbalik menghadap Ichigo dan menghentikan usahanya untuk memeluk Rukia.

"Aku mau lewat." jawab Ichigo singkat pada ketiga orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh! Maaf, Ichigo. Silahkan." kata Renji yang kini membuka jalan untuk Ichigo. Dan saat Ichigo melewati Rukia, ia tersenyum datar dan langsung menuju keluar.

"Wah! Ichigo tersenyum padamu Rukia. Kau beruntung sekali!!" kata Renji sumringah.

"Menurutku biasa saja." kata Rukia cuek.

"Kau bodoh ya?! Ichigo itu orangnya misterius banget dan tidak mau sama sekali dengan sesuatu yang bernama cewek. Jangan-jangan dia..." kata Renji menggantungkan kata terakhirnya.

Bletak

"Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak." kata Rukia yang berhasil menjitak kepala Renji dengan loncat pastinya.

"Aduh! Sakit!! Maaf deh...Eh! Kau duduk di sebelahku, ya?" kata Renji yang kini merebut tas Rukia dan menaruhnya di bangku yang terletak disamping bangkunya.

"Terserah kau saja." kata Rukia pasrah yang kini memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang dipilihkan itu.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangunya yang berjarak 2 bangku ke samping dari Rukia.

"Kurosaki, tunggu...!!!" teriak seorang wanita yang belum terlihat wujudnya melainkan hanya suaranya saja.

Tak lama kemudian sosok wanita berambut hijau yang sejenis dengan Inoue masuk kedalam kelas 3-3. Namun dia tak sendirian, Senna, Soi Fon, Hinamori dan Nemu mengikutinya dari belakang. Kemudian kelima gadis itu menuju kearah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, kita berpisah ya? Padahal aku senang bisa sekelas denganmu sebelumnya. Ini! Sebagai tanda perpisahanku." kata Nel dengan memberi bungkusan berwarna hijau kepada Ichigo.

"Dan ini untukmu Kurosaki, karena kamu sudi duduk di belakangku dan sering membantuku." kata Hinamori malu-malu memberikan bungkusan berwarna coklat pada Ichigo.

"Aku juga membawakan ini untukmu, Jeruk! Aku akan mengingatmu." kata Soifon pada Ichigo yang kini memberi sebuah kado berbentuk kubus dengan cover berwarna putih.

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini padamu, Ichi. Semoga kau betah di kelas ini." kata Senna centil dan memberi Ichigo sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah.

".." Nemu hanya diam. Memang dari awal ia sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk memberi apa-apa pada Ichigo.

Ichigo membalas pemberian mereka dengan senyum khas miliknya. Dan itu membuat keempat cewek tersebut berteriak dan lari gaje. Nemu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan santai menyusul mereka.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka itu?! Terang-terangan sekali di depan mataku! Dan Ichigo pakek senyum seperti itu lagi! Dasar laki-laki!" gumam Rukia gaje di dalam hatinya.

"**Huaaahhh!! Aku cape****eek..!!"** lanjut Rukia dengan teriakan yang berhasil mengejutkan semua penghuni di kelasnya termasuk Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa melihat Rukia.

"Rukia, my honey. Kau kenapa? Mau kupijit?!" kata Renji dengan senyum hentainya.

"Tidak sudi!" bentak Rukia.

**Teeeeeett (suara bel tanda masuk)**

Pelajaranpun dimulai namun saat setengah pelajaran berlangsung.

"Oh, iya anak-anak. Apa kalian sudah menentukan pengurus kelas terbaru?" Tanya Ochi-sensei, wali kelas 3-3.

"**Belo****oooooommm..!!"** teriak semua siswa penghuni kelas 3-3.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan sekarang juga. Tapi sebelum itu kita pilih dulu calon untuk pengurus kelasnya." lanjut Ochi-sensei.

"Ichigo.. Ichigo.." teriak cewek-cewek gaje.

"Renji... Renji.." teriak siswa tak jelas siapa saja.

"Rukia… Rukia..." teriak siswa tak jelas siapa kecuali Renji yang berteriak sangat keras dengan semangat tinggi melebihi langit ketujuh.

"Inoue.. Inoue.." teriak siapa juga tak jelas.

"Baiklah.. tenang, tenang... Saya akan menulis kandidatnya di papan tulis."

**Ichigo**** Kurosaki **("..." Diam tanpa ekspresi.)

**Renji Abarai**("Kenapa harus aku?!")

**Rukia Kuchiki **("Dasar, Babon bodoh!")

**Inoue Orihime **("A...Aku?")

"Baiklah, inilah kandidat calon pengurus kelas, sekarang kalian ambil kertas dan tulis nama yang kalian pilih." kata Ochi-sensei pada semua siswanya.

**Teeeeett****... (Bunyi bel istirahat)**

"Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah istirahat." kata Ochi-sensei yang kini pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Teman-teman..!! pilihlah kekasihku RUKIA KUCHIKI..!!" teriak Renji di depan kelas. Dan kini Renji berjalan menyusuri satu persatu bangku di dalam kelasnya.

"Pilih, Rukia! Mengerti! Ini untukmu!" kata Renji pada gadis di tempat duduk paling depan dan menyogoknya dengan sesisir pisang.

"Pisang?" kata Chizuru bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ini untukmu! Dan kau harus memilih Rukia!" kata Renji pada Keigo dengan memberi sesisir pisang pastinya.

Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi Renji yang saat ini membagikan pisang-pisangnya untuk menyogok semua anak agar memilih Rukia nanti.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Lisa, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Yachiru dan Hiyori.

"Yo! Ichigo. Kau di tempatkan disini ya? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengerjaimu lagi." kata Hiyori yang kini berdiri di samping tempat duduk Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kelasku tak secemerlang kelas kita yang dulu. Karena kau tidak ada disana pastinya.." kata Matsumoto manja.

"Ichigo, kau tidak cantik berada di sini." kata Yumichika gaje.

"Ichigo, Apa kau nyaman berada di sini?" tanya Lisa normal.

"Hahahaha.. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? kurang kerjaan saja." kata Ichigo dengan tawanya.

"Kami merindukanmu tauuu..!!!" teriak semua serempak.

"Iya.. iya, lalu?" tanya Ichigo pada mereka berempat.

"Kami akan sering-sering kemari untuk menemuimu. Dan kau tidak bisa melarang kami." kata Matsumoto mengancam.

"Terserah kalian saja." kata Ichigo kembali datar.

Rukia hanya mampu mengguman dalam hati saja untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sabar.. sabar... " komat-kamit Rukia dalam hati.

**Teeeee****ettt (Bunyi bel tanda masuk)**

Semua teman lama Ichigo sudah keluar dari kelas 3-3. Tak lama kemudian Ochi-sensei tiba.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Ambil kertas dan tulis."

Kini semua siswa menulis nama yang mereka pilih diatas kertas, melipatnya dan mereka kumpulkan di meja guru.

"Baik. Sepertinya semua sudah terkumpul." kata Ochi-sensei yang kini tengah memandangi tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

Perhitungan suarapun di bacakan. Nama Ichigo tak henti-hentinya di sebutkan. Dan hasilnya,

**Ichigo kursaki 20**

**Renji Abarai 5**

**Rukia Kuchiki 7**

**Inoue Orihime 4**

"Baiklah dari total 36 siswa disini, Kurosaki mendapat angka tertinggi, akan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, Kuchiki sebagai wakil, Renji seketaris. Dan Orihime bertugas sebagai Bendahara kelas. Saya harap kalian bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Untuk jadwal piket. Sudah saya tempel di depan sana. Kalian bisa melihatnya saat pulang nanti dan ini berlaku mulai hari ini. Setiap siswa yang mendapat giliran piket harus membersihkan kelas saat pulang sekolah dan pengurus kelas harap menertibkan."

**Sepulang Sekolah**

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Apalagi bersama jeruk itu!" runtuk Rukia dalam hati yang kini sedang menyapu lantai kelasnya.

Ia sangat malas membersihkan lantai-lantai itu, karena itu memang bukan kebiasaannya. Dan Ichigo yang mendapat tugas sama seperti dirinya hanya mengawasi siswa-siswa yang mendapat giliran hari ini. Ia memang ketua kelas, jadi ia berhak atas itu.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini selesai. Terima kasih atas waktunya." kata Ichigo yang disambut sorak gembira dari semua.

"Kecuali kau, Nona pendek! Kulihat kerjamu jelak sekali. Kau tetap disini dan bersihkan lantai itu sekali lagi." perintah Ichigo pada Rukia yang memang cemberut saja sejak dari tadi. Dan salah satu sebabnya adalah Ichigo.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku!" teriak Rukia tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah! Lakukan saja kalau kau ingin cepat pulang." bentak Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia yang kini mendidih karena marah.

Semua mata kini tengah memandang Rukia yang memang salah itu.

"Sudahlah, Kuchiki. Turuti saja! Kami duluan yah?!" kata Michiru pada Rukia yang kini sedang menyapu lantai yang memang masih lumayan kotor.

"Ya, Sampai jumpa." jawab Rukia malas.

**Dan kini tinggal**** Ichigo dan Rukia saja di kelas yang sepi itu.**

Ichigo berjalan kearah Rukia. Dan kini ia tengah bersandar di tembok yang dekat dengan lantai dimana Rukia sapu saat ini.

"Rukia." kata Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia.

"Hn?" jawab Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo dan terus melakukan pekerjaanya. Setelah 3 bulan berlalu, baru hari ini ia menyebut namanya lagi, begitulah seingat Rukia saat ini.

Melihat hal itu Ichigo langsung saja berteriak karena merasa di cuekin.

"Woi...!!! RUKIA!!"

"Ada apa sih?!" teriak Rukia yang kini membanting sapu miliknya dan berdiri di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul dan kini ia menggapai tangan sebelah kiri Rukia. Ia sedikit mengangkatanya kemudian ia tarik tangan mungil itu ke tembok tepat di sebelah kanan lehernya. Dan saat ini Ichigolah yang memaksa Rukia untuk mengurung dirinya karena Rukialah yang kini menghimpit Ichigo yang bersandar di tembok.

"Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan? Lepasakan tanganku!!" kata Rukia yang kini sedikit marah dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang selalu mengagetkan dirinya itu. Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dan berbisik.

"Kenapa kau cemberut saja hari ini, Rukia?"

"A.. aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Rukia tegas namun sedikit gagap dan itu membuktikan bahwa Rukia memaksakan diri.

"Oh ya?" Goda Ichigo yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Rukia. Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo menerpa kulitnya. Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memberanikan berkata,

"Aku tidak ada masalah sama sekali!" Ucap Rukia lebih tegas berharap Ichigo puas dan segera membebaskannya.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan semakin menyudutkanmu." kata Ichigo yang kini lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Rukia.

"Hen.. Hetikan..." kata Rukia saat ia merasa bibir Ichigo sedikit menyentuh tengkunya.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau bicara." kata Ichigo yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"A.. aku... aku cemburu..." kata Rukia gagap.

"Lalu...?" kata Ichigo yang kini bibirnya lebih dari sedikit menyentuh Rukia.

"A.. aku ingin... Aku ingin kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka." kata Rukia lirih.

Ichigo tersenyum puas dan melepaskan tangan serta menjauhkan mukanya dari Rukia.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti." kata Ichigo yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

Rukia yang masih bengong lalu berbalik dan berkata,

"Cuma begitu saja?!" kata Rukia yang merasa hanya dipermainkan oleh Ichigo. Padahal Rukia berharap Ichigo akan mengubah sikap yang membuatnya sakit hati itu.

Ichigo yang mendengar kata Rukia barusan langsung berbalik dan meraih pinggang Rukia dengan kedua tangannnya dan langsung mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Rukia yang cemberut sedari tadi. Rukia sangat kaget dan matanya melebar. Dilihatnya saat ini muka Ichigo begitu dekat dengan mukanya. Kedua mata Ichigo juga tertutup dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius. Detak jantung Rukiapun menggema dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Kemudian Rukia merangkul punggung Ichigo, memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum datar dan kini semakin dalam mencium Rukia. Kedua tangannyapun semakin membawa Rukia mendekat pada dirinya. Rukia yang tidak keberatan, membiarkan perlakuan Ichigo tersebut. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin tak terkendali dan...

"Aku mau mengambil bukuku. Sepertinya ketinggalan di kelas." teriak Michiru menggema hingga kelas 3-3.

Rukia dan Ichigo yang mendengar suatu derap langkah semakin mendekatpun langsung menjauhkan diri dan berekting mengambil tas untuk bersiap pulang.

"Hai, Kuchiki!" kata Michiru yang kini masuk menuju ke arah bangkunya.

"Oh, ya, Michiru. Ada apa, kok kembali?" tanya Rukia biasa saja.

"Bukuku ketinggalan. Hehehe... sepertinya kau sudah selesai. Ke depan sama-sama yuk!" kata Michiru yang kini tengah menggandeng lengan Rukia sebelah kanan.

"Ya. Ayo!" kata Rukia datar dan mengikuti langkah Michiru.

"Kurosaki, aku pulang dulu bersama Kuchiki ya? Ja-ne..!!" kata Michiru pada Ichigo dan mereka berduapun langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Ichigo mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil motor Ferrari V4 pujaanya. Dengan senyum penuh arti ia mengelap sekilas bibirnya kemudian tersenyum lagi dan berkata,

"Kau lucu sekali, Rukia."

**Di kamar Rukia.**

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Selalu membuatku terkejut." kata Rukia yang kini tersenyum gaje pada pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

"Ah! Tunggu saja besok! Aku pasti cemberut lagi melihatnya dengan gadis-gadis itu. Dasar Jeruk idiot!" teriak Rukia yang kini kembali cemberut..

**Esok hari**

Rukia baru saja memasuki gerbang di sekolahnya. Dan saat ini ia berada jauh di belakang Ichigo. Rukia menyadari keberadaan Ichigo namun Ichigo tidak.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun." kata seorang gadis manis menyapa Ichigo.

"Berhenti menyapaku seperti itu. Aku muak!" kata Ichigo tegas. Dan gadis itu berlari begitu saja menjauhi Ichigo.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kata Rukia yang baru saja melihat insiden larinya seseorang tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Rukia terus berjalan searah dengan Ichigo.

"Ohayou, Ichigo-kun!" kata seorang gadis dengan senyumnya.

"Sok kenal sekali. Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu." kata Ichigo dingin dan gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala kecewa.

**Lalu**

"Ichi, selamat pagi!" kata dua gadis kembar mengucap salam pada Ichigo dan kini mereka berdua berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Minggir kalian, mengganggu saja!" kata Ichigo ketus.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkannya?" kata Rukia heran dengan sikap Ichigo.

**Kelas 3-3**

**Saat Istirahat.**

"Ichi... kami kembali!" teriak Matsumoto dan 4 teman lainnya menuju ke meja Ichigo.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kalian menggangguku sekali!" kata Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan segerombolan gadis yang tengah mematung tak berdaya tersebut.

Belum sempat Ichigo sampai di pintu keluar kelas.

"Kurosaki... aku ingin berbicara soal kado kemaren, sebenarnya.." kata Nel terputus karena Ichigo langsung membentaknya.

"Sudahlah! Aku bosan mendengarmu bicara! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" kata Ichigo tergas kemudian keluar kelas dan meninggalkan 4 teman Nel lain yang ikut terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh! Dia benar-benar melakukannya! Aku harus bicara padanya." Kata Rukia yang kini berlari menuju ke luar kelas. Sedangkan 10 teman Ichigo yang di bentak itu kini sedang bersedih ria dan beberapa diantaranya nangis gaje.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kurosaki? Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki! Aku harus bertanya nanti saat pulang sekolah." kata Inoue yang kini melihat mantan teman sekelasnya tengah menagis tak terima dengan perlakuan Ichigo.

**Di atap**** sekolah.**

Rukia dapat menebak Ichigo berada di sini karena itu merupakan kebiasaan burukya.

"**Ichigo!"** teriak Rukia yang baru saja sampai di atap.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia menuju kearahnya hanya terenyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya senang tanpa dosa.

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Seharusnya kau senang kan? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Caramu itu salah, Ichigo! Kau menyakiti meraka."

Ichigo hanya memasang tampang datar kemudian menarik Rukia dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak pagar pembatas yang hanya memiliki tinggi sampai pinggang atas Rukia. Kemudian kedua tangan Ichigo mengurung Rukia diantara tubuhnya dan pagar pembatas tersebut.

"Aku akan merasa lebih bersalah bila menyakitimu, Rukia." kata Ichigo dengan wajah serius dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa menahan tubuh Ichigo agar tidak lebih mendekat dengannya hanya dengan cara mendorongkan kedua tangan miliknya pada dada Ichigo.

"Ichi.." kata Rukia menahan keras tubuh Ichigo dan itu malah membuat Ichigo lebih berusaha untuk kembali melawan Rukia. Rukia yang merasa sia-siapun hanya bisa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat padanya saat ini.

..........

..........

..........

"Kau sedang menunggu sesuatu, Rukia?" kata Ichigo datar.

Sontak mata Rukia langsung terbuka dan kini mukanya memerah karena malu. Ichigo yang melihat reaksi Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar dan berbalik membelakangi Rukia serta memasukkan sebelah tangannya pada salah satu saku celananya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, Rukia." kata Ichigo kemudian mulai pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tau bila kau kembali ke kelas sekarang juga." kata Ichigo datar kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, tapi dari pada aku disini sendiri lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas sekarang." kata Rukia yang kini pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

**Di kels 3-3**

**~Y****a teman-teman, berjumpa kembali dengan saya Kiyone, dalam program radio sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. Baikalah! SMS baru saja masuk dari... eh! Apa-apaan ini. Kurosaki...~ **suara radio sekolah yang selalu on air saat jam istirahat.

"Kurosaki?... Ichigo! Apa yang sedang di lakukannya di sana?" tanya Rukia yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

**~Aku Kurosaki Ichi****go meminta maaf kepada semua yang kusakiti selama ini. Kalian boleh menghukumku asal kalian mau memaafkanku. Aku akan menunggu di kelas 3-3~ **kata Ichigo yang baru saja mengatakan tantangannya pada semua gadis yang disakitinya.

Ichigopun kembali ke kelas 3-3. Dan begitu sampai. Sudah banyak gadis yang tengah antri menunggu kedatangan Ichigo dan...

"Ichigo! Lari 5 putaran lapangan sepak bola, Sekarang!"

"Ichigo nyatakan cinta padaku di depan kelas."

"Ichigo, bersihkan kelasku! Sampai mengkilap!"

"Kurosaki, A.. aku memaafkanmu.."

"Ichigo, peluk aku!"

"Ichigo, cium pipi ku."

"Ichigo, pulanglah bersamaku."

"Kurosaki, berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Ichigo.."

"Kurosaki..."

..

..

..

..

Dan...

Ichigopun melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan.. Dari lari lapangan sepak bola yang sangat luas, membersihkan kelas, menyatakan cinta di depan seluruh sisiwa 3-2, memeluk gadis yang tidak ia kenal dan sekaligus ditampar, mencium pipi gadis yang memintanya sekaligus menerima diinjak kakinya, dll... Lalu yang terakhir mengantar pulang salah satu gadis yang dibentaknya tadi pagi.

*(u_u)*

"Aku muak! Ichigo menguji kesabaranku!" teriak Rukia yang saat ini tengah berjalan pulang bersama Inoue.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kak Kaien? Kurosaki memang sangat keterlaluan pada Rukia." kata Inoue dalam hati yang sejak tadi melihat sepak terjang Ichigo bersama gadis-gadis selain Rukia pastinya.

"Aku akan putus dengan Ichigo sekarang juga! Aku muak!" murka Rukia.

"Tu..tunggu, Kuchiki. Ichigo sangat mencintai mu. Aku yakin itu!" kata Inoue tegas meyakinkan Rukia.

"Kau tidak usah membelanya Inoue! Kau sudah tau tingkahnya tadi kan?! Itu membuatku sakit." kata Rukia putus asa dan kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi Kuchiki.." kata Inoue yang mulai hilang akal saat melihat Rukia mulai menangis.

"Diamlah, Inoue! Aku... aku ingin sendiri." kata Rukia yang kini berlari tanpa arah menjauhi Inoue yang terus membimbangkan perasaan Rukia.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang Inoue, kau tak mengerti." kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini berlari tak jelas menuju ke arah jalan raya. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian menyebrang jalan dengan santainya.

"**Kuchiiiikiiiiiii...."** teriak Inoue terkejut.

Rukia kini menoleh ke arah samping dan saat ini didepannya telah terliat truk yang siap menabraknya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik. Rukia hanya diam dan tak ber'ekspresi, karena saat ia ingin menunjukkan muka kagetnya truk telah berhasil menabraknya.

**Bruak**

"**Kecelakan.. kecelakaan..!!"** teriak orang-orang di TKP.

"Ku... chi... ki..." bisik Inoue yang kini melihat tubuh sahabatnya penuh dengan luka dan darah.

"**Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkk, Kuchiiikiiiiii****...!!!"** teriak Inoue tak terkendali.

**T****'B'C

* * *

**

**Mungkin dari sini ada yang nginget Fic Ruki yang judulnya "Cinta Adalah" **

**Okeh! ****Inilah rombakanya dan Ruki ganti judulnya jadi "The Days After Die"

* * *

**

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ng'r'viu Karya Ruki Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**R'viu Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**

**Mata Ashita and Arigatou**

***(u_u)*...

* * *

**

**R P**

E L

**V E**

I A

**E S**

W E


	4. Chapter 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer: **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview

* * *

**

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**Dr. 0taku**

**Aya-na Byakkun**

**Underbleusky1310**

**Zheone Quin**

**RukiaHinata**

**Sarsaraway20**

**Mii Saginomiya**

**Kuroi No Yuki**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Edogawa Luffy**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou**

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh**

**Kuroneko Hime-un

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 3

* * *

**

Ungkapan perasaan sayang Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Rukia, membuat semuanya berantakkan..

Rukia tertabrak Truk.. Hwaaa.. Bagaimana ini..???

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Ku... chi... ki..." bisik Inoue yang kini melihat tubuh sahabatnya penuh dengan luka dan darah.

**"****Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkk, Kuchiiikiiiiii...!!!"** teriak Inoue tak terkendali.

Inoue langsung berlari menuju ke tengah jalan yang kini telah ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat keadaan seseorang yang tertabak tadi.

"Ku.. ku.. chi..ki.. " kata Inoue lirih yang kini duduk bersimpuh di samping Rukia yang terbaring dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kak Kaien?! Apa?! Hiks.. Hiks.." lanjut Inoue yang kini menangis sambil melihat Rukia yang sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

***(u_u)***

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni

Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e

Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke

Itsumo arigato hontou arigato..

"Hn?" kata Ichigo menjawab seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Kurosaki, ... Kuchiki...." kata Inoue yang kini terisak.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam.

Hpnya jatuh begitu saja, tatapannya kosong beberapa saat. Kemudian ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah dimana motornya terparkir dan langsung meninggalkan rumah dengan kecepatan penuh.

***(u_u)***

**Karakura Hospital**

"Inoue! Inoue! Kenapa kau menangis? Hei!" kata Rukia yang kini berdiri di depan Inoue yang tengah tertunduk lesu dan masih terisak.

"Kuchiki... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Kuchiki? Hiks.. Hiks.." kata Inoue yang kini menggenggam erat-erat ujung roknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Inoue?! Aku disini, **Hei!!**" teriak Rukia yang kini menggoyangkan tangannya di depan muka Inoue.

Bunyi derap langkah yang sangat memburu membuat kedua wanita itu beralih pandang menuju ke arah samping kanannya.

"Hah... Hah..." deru nafas Ichigo memecah isakan Inoue.

"Kurosaki...?"

**"****Rukia****!! Dimana Rukia?! Cepat katakan padaku!! Dimana, Rukia?!!"** teriak Ichigo dengan menggoyang keras kedua bahu Inoue.

Sedangkan Inoue masih diam dan kini air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari tadi. Ichigo perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berjalan mundur hingga menabrak tembok. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Kemudian ia menumpu dahinya dengan kedua tangan di atas lututnya yang melipat.

"Kalian kenapa sih?! Aku disini, bodoh!" kata Rukia yang kini hanya bisa berdiri diantara Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Kalian tuli ya?" kata Rukia yang kini berdecak pinggang saja.

Clek (pintu UGD terbuka dan keluarlah Isshin)

Seketika itu juga Ichigo berdiri dan berlari menuju ke ayahnya yang kini hanya memasang wajah lesu.

**"****Ayah! Rukia, Ayah! Bagaimana keadaannya?! ****Katakan padakus!" **teriak Ichigo di depan Isshin.

"..." Isshin hanya diam dan itu membuat Ichigo geram.

Ichigo langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Saat Ichigo masuk di dalam, dilihatnya saat ini telah terbaring sesuatu yang tertutup kain putih. Dengan perlahan Ichigo mendekat kearahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kain itu dari bagian atas.

"Ru.. Rukia...?" kata Ichigo parau.

Air matapun mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya.

**"****Ruukiaaaaaaaa....!!!!" teriak Ichigo.**

***(u_u)***

**Di pemakaman.**

"Rukia, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku secepat ini? Kenapa Rukia? Aku sangat mencintaimu.." kata Ichigo yang kini hanya duduk bersimpuh disamping makam Rukia. Air matanya pun mengalir pertanda ia amat sangat sedih dengan kenyataan ini.

"Byakuya-sama, Kenapa bisa Rukia.. Rukia.. Hiks.. hiks..." isak Hisana yang kini berada di pelukan Byakuya.

"Kuchiki... Selamat jalan." kata Inoue penuh sesal.

"Kak Rukia dan Kak Kaien sudah tiada. Hiks.. Hiks.." kata Yuzu yang kini berdiri di samping Karin.

"Tenanglah, Yuzu." kata Karin lirih.

"A... aku.. aku sudah.. **Tidak!! Tidak mungkin!! Katakan ini tidak benar, Ichigo!**" kata Rukia emosi yang kini berdiri di samping Ichigo. Dan saat ia ingin meraih bahu Ichigo,

"Tembus?... Hiks.. Hiks..." kata Rukia yang kini menangis dalam diam.

***(u_u)***

Semua orang kini tengah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, kecuali Ichigo dan Inoue.

"Rukia.." gumaman itulah yang sedari tadi di ucapkan oleh Ichigo.

"Kurosaki.. sabarlah.." kata Inoue yang ingin berpamitan dengan Ichigo karena semua orang telah pulang.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Kurosaki." kata Inoue yang kini pergi meninggalkan Pemakaman itu.

Ichigo terus saja menatap nisan Rukia. Begitu juga Rukia, ia terus menatap punggung Ichigo di depannya.

"Ichigo... sudahlah.." kata Rukia pasrah.

"Rukia.. aku yakin kau kesepian disana.. aku... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan selalu mengingatmu." kata Ichigo yang kini telah berdiri dan mulai berjalan gontai menuju motornya dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan sangat berat hati.

"Aku juga, Ichigo..." kata Rukia yang kini di tinggalkan sendiri oleh Ichigo.

***(u_u)***

**Di kamar Ichigo**

"Rukia.. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu.." kata Ichigo lirih yang kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ichi... Hiks.. hiks..." kata Rukia yang kini berada di samping Ichigo yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Rukia, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri di sana. Aku berjanji!" kata Ichigo tegas dan langsung menutup kedua matanya.

Perlahan Rukia semakin mendekat pada Ichigo dan berbisik.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo.."

**Di SMA Karakura, jam istirahat.**

"Kurosaki, kau terlihat menyakitkan di mataku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Inoue dalam hati yang kini menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya melamun memandang langit melalui jendela.

Ichigo menjadi sangat pendiam, sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya untuk mengucap satu huruf pun. Di pikirannya hanya ada Rukia. Bagaimana Rukia? Apa dia baik-baik saja di sana? Apa dia merindukanku?, itulah pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran Ichigo.

"Rukia.." gumam Ichigo yang kini berjalan lambat menuju keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Kurosaki? Sebentar lagi kan bel masuk berbunyi." kata Inoue dalam hati.

***(u_u)***

Saat ini Ichigo sampai di atap sekolah. Ia memandang ke bawah. Disinilah ia sering menghabiskan waktu. Dan disinilah Rukia bersamanya 2 hari lalu.

"Rukia, aku merindukanmu.." kata Ichigo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Perlahan Ichigo semakin mendekatkan dirinya menuju ke pagar pembatas. Saat tubunya telah merapat. Ia memejamkan mata dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri, Rukia. Aku akan menemuimu dan menyusulmu sekarang."

**"****Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu Ichigo. Aku mohon, Ichigo! "** teriak Rukia yang kini telah tepat berada di belakang Ichigo.

Namun Ichigo sama sekali tak dapat mendengarnya. Tangan Rukia yang menarik tangan Ichigo pun tembus dan itu membuat Rukia sangat bingung.

**"****Toloooong! Siapa saja tolooong!"** teriak Rukia sejadi-jadinya.

**Dilain pihak**

**TEEEEEETTT (bel masuk)**

"Kemana Kurosaki pergi? Aku harus mencarinya." kata Inoue yang kini berlari untuk mencari Ichigo.

**Diatap sekolah**

**"****Tolooong.. Siapa saja.. Tolong ak..."** teriakan Rukia berhenti saat ia melihat sosok rambut berwarna orange tua yang menerpa wajahnya yang sangat panik.

"Kurosaki, kumohon hentikan semua ini." kata Inoue yang kini telah menarik tangan Ichigo untuk menjauh dari pembatas itu.

"Oh! Terima kasih Kami-sama, Ichigo selamat. Inoue kau tepat waktu." kata Rukia lega.

**"****Lepaskan aku!!** Rukia sudah menungguku!" bentak Ichigo pada Inoue.

Plak

Inoue berhasil menampar pipi sebelah kiri Ichigo dan mulai menangis dan jongkok menutupi wajahnya.

"Hiks.. hiks... Jangan lakukan itu, Kurosaki. Jangan bunuh diri seperti Kak Kaien... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ichigo yang melihat Inoue menangis pun mulai menjauhi pembatas itu dan mendekat pada Inoue.

"Jangan menangis. Hapus air matamu itu." kata Ichigo datar yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Inoue sendiri.

"Ichigo... kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya. Aku harus mencari suatu cara untuk menyelesaikan ini."

Rukia pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke Komunitas Roh dan meninggalkan dunia nyata.

"Wah... pintunya besar sekali." kata Rukia yang kini telah berjalan memasuki Dunia Roh.

Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disini. Namun Rukia hanya sendiri berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Kemudian Rukia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk terdiam sendiri di pinggir sungai yang nampak berkilauan terpantul pancaran matahari. Rukia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" kata Rukia pada seseorang itu.

"Boleh, silakan." katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Emmm.. Boleh ku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia pada gadis itu.

"Aku Senna, kau sendiri?"

"Namaku Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." jawab Rukia sambil menjabat tangan Senna.

"Kau baru ya?" tanya Senna yang melihat aura kebingungan Rukia.

"Ya, begitulah, aku sedikit bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?"

"Sama. Aku juga baru kemarin datang ke tempat ini. Dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa."

"Hahahaha... kita senasib." kata Rukia dengan tawa garingnya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang baru saja meninggal? Mungkin tempatnya akan tidak terlalu jauh dengan kita."

"Oh, begitu. Siapa ya?" kata Rukia yang mulai berpikir keras.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

"Ah! Kaien-dono. Mungkinkah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Mungkin? Kita coba mencarinya saja. Kebetulan aku juga mencari kakakku yang meninggal bersamaku."

"Emm... Aku turut bersedih, Senna."

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kita sama-sama menyedihkan. Ayo!"

"Em!" jawab Rukia semangat.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menelusuri setiap tempat yang ramai.

"Aku harus cepat menemukan cara untuk kembali lagi ke dunia." kata Rukia memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?! Kau ingin kembali? Mana bisa begitu!" jawab Senna kaget dengan pikiran bodoh Rukia.

"Aku harus kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Karena ada yang menungguku disana."

"Kau... Mempunyai tanggungan yang berat ya? Pasti kau sangat menyayanginya."

"Ya. Karena dia amat menyayangiku juga." kata Rukia dengan senyum.

"Aku mengerti, semoga kita beruntung ya?" tanggap Senna dengan senyum datar.

"Aku harap begitu." kata Rukia lemas.

"Jangan bersedih dong? Semangat, ya?!"

"Iya."

Saat mereka berdua sampai di pusat Komunitas Roh, mereka melihat gerombolan orang tengah menonton sesuatu.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah, ayo kita lihat bersama!"

"Em!"

Kedua gadis itu pun berlari ke arah keramaian di pusat Komunitas Roh. Saat semakin mendekat terdengarlah komentar para penonton di sekitar Rukia.

"Wah.. itu Kapten devisi ke-13 yang baru saja diangkat, ya?"

"Dia tampan sekali!"

"Iya, sangat menawan!"

"Terlihat sangat berwibawa ya?!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya." runtuk Rukia yang kini berjinjit berusaha menyaingi tinggi badan orang di depanya.

"Ayolah, Rukia! Berusahalah lebih keras." kata Senna di sampingnya.

"Iya.. iya.."

Rukia pun berusaha menyusup di sela-sela penonton dengan memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya.

**"****Kyaaaaaa... dia tersenyum pada kita****." **teriak segerombolan gadis tepat saat Rukia berhasil mengambil posisi paling depan.

Rukia langsung saja mencari sosok yang menghebohkan serta membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi.

Kini terpantul di kedua mata Rukia, sosok pria serupa dengan kekasihnya, tengah berjalan dengan pengawal di samping kiri-kanan serta depan-belakangnya.

"Kaien-dono? **Kaien-dono!!" **teriak Rukia.

Orang yang merasa terpanggilpun mencari sosok tersebut di segala penjuru. Namun begitu padatnya penonton membuat Kaien kesulitan mencarinya hanya dengan menoleh kesana kemari.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku." kata Kaien yang kini terus menatap kedepan seperti sebelumnya.

**"****Kai****en-donooo!!!"** teriak Rukia lebih keras dan itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada Rukia.

"Kuchiki?" kata Kaien yang kini mencari sosok gadis imut itu lebih teliti karena ia mengenali betul suara barusan.

Beberapa saat mata Kaien terhenti di satu titik dimana Rukia berada. Kaien langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Rukia dengan pengawal tentunya. Semua mata tertuju pada Kaien yang semakin mendekat pada area penonton.

Saat Kaien berada di depan Rukia, tanpa pikir panjang dan permisi, Kaien memeluk tubuh Rukia. Seketika itu juga semua penonton gempar dan teriak gaje.

**"****Kyaaaaaaaaa......"**

"Kuchiki, kenapa kau disini?" kata Kaien yang kini telah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku... "

"Lebih baik kita ke tempatku saja. Ayo!" kata Kaien sigap yang kini menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk menjauh.

"Tu... tunggu, Kaien-dono. Aku ada seorang teman."

Mereka berdua pun berhenti dan Rukia mulai melihat sosok Senna yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Rukia? Jadi ini Kaien-dono itu." tanya Senna yang kini memandang sosok Kaien dengan tatapan kagum setengah mati.

"Iya." kata Rukia senang.

**"****Sennaa...****!!!"**

Teriakan seseorang membuat mereka bertiga menatap ke arah yang bersumber dari sosok laki-laki kurang lebih sebaya dengan Kaien. Kini ia tengah berlari menuju ke arah Senna.

"Ka.. Kakak?" kata Senna kaget.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Senna!" kata lelaki yang kini memeluk erat Senna.

"Jadi dia yang kau cari, Senna. Syukurlah kita bertemu diwaktu yang sama." kata Rukia lega.

"Iya, Rukia. Kenalkan ini Kak Kira. Kak Kira ini Rukia. Aku mencari Kakak bersama dengannya." terang Senna pada kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-san telah menemani adikku."

"Tidak juga, Senna juga menemaniku mencari Kaien-dono. Arigatou."

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu." kata Kira kemudian berjalan menjauh yang sebelumnya di tutup oleh lambaian tatangan dari Rukia dan disambut oleh Senna dengan senyuman manis.

**Devisi 13**

"Kuchiki, sekarang ceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" kata Kaien serius pada Rukia yang kini duduk sopan di depannya.

"Aku... Aku tertabrak truk saat perjalanan menuju rumah Ichigo untuk menyatakan putus dengannya, Kaien-dono." kata Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Putus? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuchiki?"

"Dia menguji kesabaranku, Kaien-dono. Dan... dan saat ini dia ingin menyusulku kemari."

"APA??!!! Dasar gila!!"

"Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kaien-dono. Aku ingin kembali dan memperbaiki semua ini!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Kuchiki. Kita sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda."

"Tapi, Kaien-dono. Aku mohon, carikan jalan keluar. Aku ingin kembali ke dunia untuk mencarikan penggantiku untuk Ichigo."

"Maksudnya, kau akan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain? Kau yakin?" kata Kaien sedikit heran.

"Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku, Kaien dono. Karena Ichigo begitu sangat ingin selalu bersamaku, sampai-sampai dia ingin bunuh diri untuk menemaniku disini... Hiks.. Hiks..." jelas Rukia yang kini mulai terisak.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh!!"

"Cepatlah Kaien-dono. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Ichigo lebih lama lagi, aku takut dia..." kata Rukia yang kini menggenggam tangan Kaien.

"Tenanglah, waktu di Komunitas Roh ini jauh lebih lama bila di bandingkan di dunia nyata." jelas Kaien menenangkan.

"Begitu..." kata Rukia lesu.

"Jangan bersedih dulu. Aku punya satu cara untuk mengembalikanmu ke sana. Aku kan Kapten." kata Kaien dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kapten? Maksud Kaien-dono?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi." kata Kaien yang kini menekan sedikit kepala Rukia.

"Baik, Kaien-dono. Terima kasih."

Rukia pun pergi ke kamar dengan pelayan di belakangnya, sedangkan Kaien hanya duduk terdiam di tempat tadi.

"Kuchiki.. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu.. Aku berjanji." kata Kaien dengan senyum mengembang.

**Dunia nyata.**

Pagi ini Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. Ia mengendarai motor Ferrari V4 nya menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dimana seharusnya ia pergi. Pemakaman, itulah tempat dimana Ichigo tuju sekarang.

**Pemakaman Karakura**

"Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

"..."

"Apa kau sendiri?"

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Rukia."

"..."

Beberapa lama kemudian Ichigo berdiri karena ia tidak bisa mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Ichigo berjalan lemas menuju ujung belakang dari pemakaman itu. Pemakaman yang berbentuk seperti bukit pasti terdapat jurang kecil di sekitarnya. Itulah yang Ichigo pikirkan. Karena hanya pemakaman ini yang terlihat sepi dan dipastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mencegahnya.

Sampainya dibibir jurang, Ichigo menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, kemudian berkata,

"Rukia.."

Hanya nama itu yang selalu berkutat di dalam pikirannya. Saat ini ia tengah membayangkan senyuman Rukia yang begitu manis dan dirindukannya. Kemudian Ichigo tersenyum sekilas dan kini ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan bebas.

"Aku datang, Rukia.."

Derap langkah yang begitu keras terdengar menuju ke arah Ichigo. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan itu.

"Kurosaki..."

Seseorang tersebut berhasil menghentikan Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ichigo pun berbalik dan menatap sinis orang tersebut. Ichigo hanya memasang muka datar, dan pergi menjauh dari Inoue yang masih diam.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo pun kembali ke motornya dan melaju kencang meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut.

"Ku... Kurosaki.. Hiks.. Hiks... Kuchiki, tolong kembalilah. Kak Kaien bantulah aku.. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun... Hiks.." kata Inoue yang kini duduk pasrah di atas tanah merah.

Sebenarnya Inoue yang rumahnya lumayan dekat dengan Ichigo, sudah memiliki firasat dari awal. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ichigo saat ia tau bahwa Ichigo melaju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan sekolahnya.

**Di perjalaan**

Kini Ichigo mengendarai motornya dengat sangat cepat, bahkan cara mengemudinya tidak beraturan. Saat ia melihat truk besar di depannya. Ia malah semakin menarik gasnya menuju ke arah maut. Sekilas Ichigo melihat bayangan Rukia dengan wajah yang begitu sedih menatapnya. Mata itu seolah berkata,

"Jangan lakukan itu."

Namun terlambat, motor Ichigo sudah semakin dekat dengan truk itu. Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian membuka mata. Dan dengan cepat ia memutar setir ke arah kiri dan hasilnya Ichigo hanya menyerempet body depan truk itu dan....

**Komunitas Roh****.**

**"****Ichigo!!"** teriak Rukia yang kini mendadak terduduk dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ichi... Hiks.. Hiks..." gumam Rukia dalam isaknya.

Kaien yang mendengar teriakan Rukia segera datang menuju ke kamar Rukia. Dan dilihatnya saat ini Rukia tengah menangis dan sesenggukan.

"Rukia... tenanglah!" kata Kaien yang kini mendekat pada Rukia dan mulai mendekapnya lembut.

"Kaien-dono, aku takut.. Aku takut Ichigo..."

"Sssttt.. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." kata Kaien yang kini mengelus lembut rambut Rukia.

**Dunia nyata**

**Karakura Hospital.**

Kini Ichigo dirawat tepat dimana Kaien opname beberapa bulan lalu. Perlahan Ichigo membuka mata dan dilihatnya saat ini Yuzu dan Karin adiknya, tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan pandangan sedikit buram dan kabur pastinya. Lalu ia memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau menyelamatkanku, Rukia."

**3 hari kemudian****.**

Ichigo diperbolehkan pulang karena lukanya yang tidak terlalu parah itu. Kini Ichigo lebih terlihat normal dari sebelumnya dan ia mulai menerima kematian kekasihnya, Rukia.

Namun terkadang ia juga sering melamun di tempat duduk Rukia dulu. Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kelakuannya yang pasti menimbulkan rona merah di wajah kekasihnya itu. Namun semua telah pergi dan Ichigo yakin suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bertemu Rukia.

"Pasti!" kata Ichigo tegas.

"Apa yang pasti, hei?!" teriak Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang saat ini ada di sampingnya.

"Apa pedulimu!" kata Ichigo kembali ketus seperti dulu.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Kau kembali. Ichigo." kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**Komunitas Roh****.**

"Baiklah, Kuchiki. Lewati gerbang ini. Maka kau akan kembali ke dunia nyata dalam wujud manusia."

"Benarkah, Kaien-dono. Terima kasih. Aku akan menggunakan waktuku sebaik-baiknya disana." kata Rukia mengingat bahwa dirinya tak mungkin selamanya di dunia manusia, karena memang dia sudah mati.

"Berusahalah! Dan ingat tujuanmu. Waktumu tidak banyak disana."

"Ya! Aku akan menjadi dewi cinta untuk Ichigo, dan akan kupertemukan dia dengan penggantiku."

"Baiklah, Rukia. Selamat jalan. Semoga berhasil!" kata Kaien menyemangati.

Rukia pun berjalan was-was melewati gerbang yang menjulang tinggi hingga ke angkasa itu.

"Ichigo aku datang!" kata Rukia dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**T'B'C

* * *

**

**Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ng'r'viu Karya Ruki Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...**

**R'viu Masih Ditunggu Nih...**

**Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers**

**Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**

**Mata Ashita and Arigatou ^_^

* * *

**

**R **P

E **L**

**V **E

I **A**

**E **S

W **E**


	5. Chapter 5

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview

* * *

**

**Aizawa Ayumu_ **Hwaaa.. Ruki jadi takut! Lihat aje lanjutannya ya, Cin?! Masih rahasia perusahaan nih!

**Kuroi No Yuki_ **Iya, emang sedih! Ruki juga gak nyangka.. Lho?! kok, Ruki kan Autornya? Ya... lihat aja nanti.. Ok, Cien?!

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki_ **Tapi antri dulu, Ruki juga mau daftar tuh! Iya, nih! Ichigo terlalu merasa kehilangan, jadi mikirnya sempit banget deh!

**RukiaHinata_ **Ruki juga gak tega! Kalo soal IchiRuki, ya lihat aje entar, Cin.. Oyi?!

**Mii Saginomiya_ **Kalo tentang IchiRuki, lihat aja entar ya, Cintaqu.. Emang udah takdir Rukia mati di fic ini.. Mau gimana lagi, si Autor juga gak bisa apa-apa! *gombal banget*

**Aine Higurashi_ **Kalo soal akhirnya, dilihat entar ya? Jangan kumat Ai, nanti Ruki jantungan lagi, kalo gedor-gedor pintu kayak gitu.

**Zheone Quin_ **Ruki gak bisa nolong apa-apa Cin.. Hiksu..,Ichigo dengan orang lain? Ruki juga gak mau… Aduh lihat entar aje dah! Ngahahaha…

**Aya-na Byakkun_ **Jadinya ma Aku lah?! Hahahaha… lihat aja entar yah?!

**Sora Chand_ **Kaien doang yang jadi Shinigami, kapten pula! Rukia cuma konpaku biasa, yang pakai Gigai buat kembali ke dunia.

**Edogawa Luffy_**Iya, pakek Gigai terus ke dunia dalam bentuk Rukia yang tetap tapi dirubah jadi baru oleh Rukia sendiri.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **Kalo masalah akhirnya, Nee-chan lihat aja entar yah?! Gak pa-pa kug meskipun telat r'viu..

**Kushi N Ai_ **Pengganti Rukia masih rahasia, Neng! Jadi tunggu aja lanjutannya yah?! Trim'z dah nyempetin R'viu.

**Mayyurie Zala_ **Hwaaa... Ruki di r'viu!! Makasih ya?! Rahasia dunk! Entar juga tau Ichigo ma capa! Ruki mau jadi makcomblangnya Ichigo karena Rukia sayang banget ma Ichigo. Gitu lo, Cintaqu..

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh_**Yeee... Luna genit mode on neh! Udah mulai Ruki perbaikin. Makasih ya?!

**Armalita Nanda R._ **Aku Cuma bisa buat IchiRukiHime ajah! Kalo yang laen belom sanggup. Kecuali Kaien, Ruki sanggup banget malah. Sory kalo bikin bosen ea?! Ruki gak bisa buat imajinasi selain mereka.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Dr. 0taku_ **Makasih dah nyempetin r'viu. Gak pa-pa kug meskipun telat. Rukia mati itu takdir dari Autor. Hahahaha..!!

**Sarsaraway20****_ **Hwaaaa... jangan dunk.. aku kan sayang kamu (?). Lihat aja entar ya? Tuh! Banyak IchiRukinya, jadi di r'viu ya?!

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 4

* * *

**

Ichigo yang begitu sangat mencintai Rukia, tidak dapat menerima kematian kekasihnya itu. Ichigo mencoba bunuh diri, namun selalu gagal. Dan saat ke-3 kalinya Ichigo mencoba bunuh diri, Ichigo melihat sosok Rukia. Sejak saat itu Ichigo menerima kematian Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia kini sudah menempuh jalan untuk kembali ke dunia. Untuk menjadi makcomblang Ichigo. Apakah misi Rukia di dunia nyata berhasil?

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Rukia pun berjalan was-was melewati gerbang yang menjulang tinggi hingga ke angkasa itu.

"Ichigo, aku datang." kata Rukia dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Kegelapan menyelimuti Rukia untuk sesaat namun tak lama kemudian ada setitik cahaya jauh di depan Rukia. Rukia berlari dan kemudian…

**Dunia Nyata**

Rukia melebarkan matanya seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Udara segar, tumbuhan hijau dan keramaian yang begitu sangat Rukia rindukan.

"Hahahahaha…Aku kembali! Yeeyy...!!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari dengan senandung kecil membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat dirinya yang kini tampak begitu senang hingga kehilangan kendali.

"Wah! Aku kembali! Dan tidak ada perubahan dariku!" Kata Rukia yang kini melihat keseluruhan dirinya dari pantulan kaca besar di eltase toko.

Seragam yang sama, rambut yang sama, mata dan wajah yang sama. Sama sekali tidak ada keganjilan dalam dirinya, sama persis saat sebelum Rukia tertabrak truk saat itu.

"Tunggu… tunggu dulu! Kalau begini aku bisa dikira Rukia yang hidup lagi dong?! Aku harus merubah diriku menjadi sedikit … bagaimana caranya ya?" Kata Rukia sedikit berfikir.

Kedua pasang mata violetnya kini menelusur ke seluruh tempat di sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah tempat belanja yang begitu besar dan terlihat bersinar di mata Rukia.

"Itu dia kunci masalahku." Kata Rukia pelan yang kini berjalan menuju ke tempat tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Rukia memasuki bagian Aksesoris di dalam Shopping World itu. Rukia mengambil sepasang anting yang indah dan kontak lensa berwarna coklat. Tidak ketinggalan, Rukia mengambil beberapa jepit rambut untuk menyembunyikan bentuk rambutnya yang unik.

Saat di rasa cukup, Rukia berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar semua barang yang ia pilih tadi.

"Untung saja tasku ada dompetnya." Kata Rukia santai yang kini mengambil kartu credit miliknya kemudian ia keluar dari tempat itu dan menuju ke toilet wanita.

Saat ini Rukia tengah mengganti warna matanya menjadi coklat musim gugur seperti milik Ichigo dengan lensa kontak yang baru saja ia beli. Ia juga memasang kedua anting di lubang telinganya yang telah sesak dan yang terakhir, ia jepit ke atas rambut hitam miliknya yang sudah mulai panjang dan menyisakan anak poni panjangnya yang memang sangat panjang dan ganjil. Tapi itu adalah salah satu keunikan yang dimilikinya. Dan kini Rukia tampak lebih feminim dari sebelumnya.

"Ternyata kalau di dandani aku cantik juga, ya?" Kata Rukia yang kini berputar-putar di depan kaca besar yang ada di toilet tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Rukia keluar dari dalam toilet dengan ke-PD'an tingkat maksimum kemudian berjalan menuju ke bagian baju wanita. Rukia mengambil 2 pasang baju untuk ia kenakan selama di dunia. Ia berfikir untuk tidak terlalu boros karena di dunia ini ia akan tinggal sendiri saja.

Saat ini jam telah menunjukkan angka 8 tepat dan Rukia telah keluar dari tempat belanja itu dan kini berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Namun di tengah jalan ia di hadang oleh seorang polisi yang lebih tepat di panggil Om-om oleh Rukia.

"Kenapa Anda berkeliaran saat waktu menunjukkan jam sekolah, Nona?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

Rukia bingung, ia lupa saat ini ia masih mengenakan seragam Karakura High School. Ia pun mulai gelagapan.

"Sa… saya… saya…" kata Rukia gagap.

"Sekarang Anda harus ikut dengan Saya. Saya akan mengembalikan Anda ke sekolah." Kata Om itu yang kemudian menyeret Rukia menuju ke mobilnya.

**Pukul 9 pagi.**

"Terimakasih ya, Om Kyoraku! Sudah mengatarku ke sekolah." Kata Rukia di depan sebuah Mobil Polisi berwarna biru-putih.

"Ya, sama-sama! Oh, iya. Kalau ada masalah atau apa, hubungi Om saja di kantor pusat kepolisian Karakura. Om pasti bantu." Kata Kyoraku dengan senyum.

"Hahaha… Iya, sampai jumpa ya, Om…?!" kata Rukia sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Mobil itu pun melaju cepat meninggalkan gerbang sekolah Karakura High School. Sungguh beruntung nasip Rukia, ternyata polisi itu sungguh baik, malah Rukia di ajak untuk makan dulu di restoran.

"Dasar Om-om, mudah sekali diporotin… Bodoh sih! Hahahaha…" kata Rukia dengan tawa kecil yang tadi berhasil di belikan 2 pasang baju lagi oleh Kyoraku.

Rukia kini menghadap gedung sekolah yang pernah ia tempati dulu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, memusatkan pikiran untuk menjalani hidup setelah ia melewati gerbang tersebut sebentar lagi. Dengan senyum dan tampang santai, akhirnya Rukia memasuki sekolah tersebut dengan hati yang dibuat senang.

***(n_n)***

Tempat yang pertama kali Rukia kunjungi adalah Ruang KEPSEK. Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, Rukia diantar oleh Genryusai untuk menuju ke kelas barunya, tepatnya kelas lamanya.

**Kelas 3-3**

Sekarang di dalam kelas ini tengah berlangsung pelajaran Matematika yang di ajar oleh Ukitake-Sensei. Saat Genryusai dan Rukia tiba di depan pintu, Ukitake langsung menuju ke arah mereka berdua kemudian Genryusai membicarakan sesuatu yang singkat dan hanya di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Ukitake. Di dalam ruangan kelas tidak terjadi suatu rekasi sama sekali. Mereka tengah sibuk mencoba menjawab soal yang di berikan Ukitake di papan tulis dengan menggunakan spidol berwarna hijau.

"Perhatian, Anak-anak…!!! Kalian kedatangan siswi baru hari ini. Silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu, Kuchi… Ah! Maksudku Kitori-san. Saya ada perlu dengan Kepala sekolah sebentar." Ukitake kemudian keluar dari kelas 3-3 dan kini gantian Rukia yang masuk ke dalam.

Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia, namun sorot mata mereka semua menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan ada pula yang kagum. Rukia berjalan dengan ragu ke depan kelas tepatnya di bagian tengah, namun Rukia mencoba untuk kuat dan memulai ekting terbaiknya.

"Selamat pagi semua! Kenalkan namaku Ru… Eh! Maksudku Riku Kitori. Mohon bantuannya ya?!" kata Rukia dengan nada yang mendekati kecentilan dan ditutup dengan kedipan mata singkat dan berhasil membuat kelas menjadi riuh seketika.

"Wah! Cantiknya…"

"Iya, manis sekali!"

"Riku sudah punya pacar belum?!"

"Riku, jadilah pacarku!"

Itulah sebagian teriakan yang terdengar dari siswa-siswa berjenis lelaki. Namun tetap kecuali Ichigo. Dia hanya memasang wajah kaget sekilas, namun setelah Rukia memperkenalkan diri, ia langsung membuang muka ke arah jendela dan tidak melihat ke arah Rukia lagi.

Rukia sedikit kecewa atas perlakuan Ichigo tersebut. Namun itu sudah suatu kebiasaan bagi Rukia meskipun dulu Ichigo pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Memang itulah sifat Ichigo.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Malahan dia makin ker..." kata Rukia dalam hati namun terpotong karena Rukia merasa ada seseorang yang meraih tangan kanannya dengan hati-hati.

"Riku yang cantik, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" rayu Renji yang kini mengecup sedikit bagian punggung tangan kanan Rukia.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…!!!" Teriak seluruh siswa si dalam kelas, khususnya para siswi.

"Hei, Abarai! Lepaskan Riku!!"

"Hei, jangan sentuh dia! Dasar Babon!"

"Menjauh darinya, Renji! Atau…"

Semua siswa lelaki kini sudah naik darah atas perlakuan Renji pada Riku yang tiba-tiba itu. Beberapa dari mereka malah ada yang maju menghampiri Renji.

Seketika itu juga atmosfer di sekitar Rukia berubah menjadi aura hitam dan tatapan mereka menjadi sebuah tatapan saling membunuh saat ini. Perkelahian pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Lebih dari 8 siswa kini mengeroyok Renji hingga tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Rukia yang diam sedari tadi kini mengambil langkah kecil dan sedikit mengendap menuju ke arah bangku yang kosong.

Rukia melirik ke sana kemari mencari sebuah bangku yang dapat ia tempati. Bangkunya yang dulu kini telah ditempati oleh seseorang, namun saat Rukia menatap Ichigo, matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Karena ia tidak menduga bahwa bangku di samping Ichigo sedang tak berpenghuni. Tanpa berfikir untuk kedua kalinya Rukia langsung menuju ke arah bangku tersebut berada kemudian duduk tenang di situ.

"Hei, mirip sekali ya?"

"Kau benar, sangat mirip!"

Komentar para siswa-siswi yang duduk di sekitar Rukia.

"Hei, Ichigo! Dia mirip sekali dengan seseorang, ya?" Kata Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang saat ini hanya melamun menatap langit biru lewat jendela kelasnya.

"Tidak juga, Rukia jauh lebih baik dari dia." Kata Ichigo datar tanpa menatap Hitsugaya yang duduk di samping kirinya tersebut.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Rukia yang tadi samar-samat mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti, karena ia tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak melupakan dirinya, malah mungkin masih menyukainya.

"Ichigo, kau memang lelaki yang setia…Tapi tunggu dulu… kalau kau bilang aku yang dulu lebih baik, jadi aku yang sekarang lebih jelek dong? Padahal kukira aku sangat lebih baik sekarang dari sebelumnya." Kata Rukia sedikit kecewa.

**Tak lama kemudian Ukitake masuk dan langsung disambut oleh perkelahian tak berarti di depan kelas.**

"Hei!! He!! Apa-apaan ini?! Cepat kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing!!" teriak Ukitake pada makhluk-makhluk yang tengah berkelahi gaje sedari tadi.

Mereka semua langsung berlari ke arah bangku mereka masing-masing termasuk Renji. Namun saat Renji sampai di samping bangku Rukia, ia berhenti sejenak, tersenyum kemudian duduk tepat di bangku sebelah Rukia. Rukia sempat kaget karena ia tidak menduga Renji akan duduk di samping kanannya.

"Rukia yang manis, mau ya jadi kekasihku? Namaku Renji Abarai, cowok paling cakep disekolah ini." kata Renji dengan senyum mistisnya.

"Aduh..!! Kamu ini bisa saja, Abarai. Lagi pula namaku Riku bukan Rukia." Kata Rukia kini berekting malu-malu kucing padahal dalam hati,

`Pergi!! Babon sialan!`

"Oh, maafkan aku Riku sayang. Habis kau mirip dengannya. Tapi itu bukan masalah kau lebih cantik darinya. Lagi pula yang namanya Rukia itu sudah mati, orangnya kasar, matre. Pokoknya kau jauh lebih darinya." kata Renji panjang lebar dan membuat Rukia marah besar.

Bletak

"Aduh! Sakit! Apa salahku?" kata Renji bingung atas perlakuan Riku, karena seingatnya ia memuji Riku kok malah yang dipuji marah.

"Dasar, berani-beraninya dia menghinaku. Awas kau, Babon jelek!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini membuang muka dari Renji dan menatap papan tulis di depan matanya.

***(n_n)***

Dan saat di tengah pelajaran berlangsung, tidak di sengaja pensil Rukia terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah bawah bangku Ichigo. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengambilkan pensil Rukia kemudian menyodorkan pada Rukia tanpa sedikit pun memandang ke arah Rukia. Rukia pertama-tama hanya bengong saja namun saat ia tersadar, dengan cepat ia mengambil pensilnya dari tangan Ichigo.

"Terima ka…" kata Rukia namun terputus oleh kata Ichigo.

"Jangan bicara padaku!" Kata Ichigo ketus tanpa melihat Rukia.

"Tapi aku kan hanya…"

"Ku bilang jangan berbicara padaku!!" kata Ichigo dengan nada lumayan tinggi hingga menarik perhatian teman-teman disekelilingnya termasuk Ukitake.

"Ada yang salah Kurosaki?" Tanya Ukitake pada Ichigo.

"Tidak, Sensei. Maaf." Kata Ichigo datar.

Rukia cukup bingung dan kaget atas perlakuan Ichigo yang diluar perkiraannya tersebut. Namun saat Rukia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi pada Ichigo bel tanda pulang sekolah lebih dulu berbunyi dan Rukia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak. Hari ini sampai disini saja, kalian bisa pulang." Kata Ukitake menutup kelasnya.

***(n_n)***

Saat pulang sekolah, Rukia ingin sekali mengejar Ichigo untuk sekedar berbicara singkat dan hitung-hitung pendekatan. Namun niatnya harus ia simpan dulu karena saat ini ia tengah di kerumuni oleh siswa-siswi yang ingin mengenal dirinya lebih jauh. Rukia berpikir, mana bisa ia menjodohkan Ichigo kalau dirinya saja tidak bisa menjadi temannya. Rukia pun kini mendapat satu masalah terberat untuk menjalankan misinya.

**Sore hari menjelang malam di Karakura High School.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada di dalam ruang UKS sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di ruang UKS tersebut sampai ia mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. Karena tidak mungkin ia kembali ke rumah kakaknya untuk saat ini, karena pada dasarnya dia sudah meninggal.

"Hwaaa… capek sekali! Semoga besok aku bisa sedikit mendekatinya." Kata Rukia dengan diiringi nafas berat tanda ia mulai terbebani oleh sifat Ichigo yang tidak semudah itu menerima keberadaan Rukia yang kini berwujud seorang gadis centil yang cantik bernama Riku Kitori.

**Esok hari.**

Rukia kini telah duduk di bangkunya seperti kemarin. Ia hanya sendiri di kelas 3-3 kerena ia harus beranjak sepagi mungkin dari UKS agar tidak diketahui bahwa ia tinggal di Ruang Kesehatan itu.

Tak lama kemudian sesosok laki-laki keren dengan wajah yang datar dan mata yang cool abis, masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas Rukia. Ia meletakkan tasnya kemudian langsung beranjak pergi dari kelas itu tanpa menyapa, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia sama sekali. Rukia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sedih.

**Istirahat.**

Saat ini Rukia dalam wujud Riku tengah bercanda dengan Inoue yang sepertinya ingin sekali dekat dengan Riku. Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan sifat yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya dulu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari pintu masuk kelas 3-3.

"Yo, Ichigo!!" kata Tatsuki sedikit berteriak dan kini langsung menuju ke arah dimana Ichigo berada.

"Tatsuki?" kata Inoue menyebut nama gadis tomboy itu.

"Siapa, Orihime?" Tanya Riku sok gak kenal.

"Oh, Riku belum mengenalnya ya? Dia sahabatku, Tatsuki." Kata Inoue menjelaskan.

Rukia menjawabnya dengan ber'oh ria.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau ditantang lagi oleh pacarku. Datang ya nanti malam jam 10 di pertigaan dekat stasiun seperti biasa. Jangan sampai terlambat! Nanti Hisagi marah padaku." Kata Tatsuki sedikit meninju lengan kanan bagian atas milik Ichigo dengan akrabnya.

"Ya, aku akan datang." Kata Ichigo datar.

"Baikah, jangan lupa taruhannya!" Kata Tatsuki kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

Rukia yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit cemburu dan penasaran juga, kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Inoue.

"Orihime, itu yang namanya Kurosaki kan?" Tanya Riku dengan hati-hati pada Inoue.

"Iya, memang kenapa, Riku? Kau naksir ya?" kata Inoue dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ti… tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Tatsuki tadi padanya." Kata Riku yang kini memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Inoue menatap Rukia sejenak, ia menangkap jawaban yang sedikit berbeda dari nada bicara Riku. Inoue tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Rukia dan menggeretnya menuju keluar kelas.

"Eh, aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Riku dengan nada sopan.

"Ikut saja! Nanti kau juga tahu." Kata Inoue dengan senyum.

**Kantin sekolah.**

Saat ini Inoue telah berhasil mengajak Rukia menuju ke kantin sekolah. Inoue berjalan menuju ke arah bangku dimana Tatsuki duduk dengan teman-temannya kemudian membuka pembicaraan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, Tatsuki?" Tanya Inoue pada Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja, Inoue. Duduklah!" jawab Tatsuki dengan senyum.

………

"Aduh, Bosannya!" Kata Inoue tiba-tiba.

"Bosan kenapa, Inoue?" Tanya Tatsuki heran.

"Begini, aku selalu sendirian kalau di rumah… Apalagi kalau hari menjelang malam. Aku bosan di rumah terus, ingin keluar tapi tidak tahu harus kemana?" kata Inoue memasang tampang yang sangat suntuk. Sedangkan Rukia hanya diam di tempat.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyarankan pergi ke tempat yang sama denganku. Aku yakin kau suka, tapi entahlah apa seleraku sama dengamu?" kata Tatsuki menyarankan.

"Kemana?! Katakan saja!" kata Inoue antusias.

"Kau bisa datang malam ini pukul 10 malam di pertigaan dekat stasiun. Disana akan ada Balap Motor. Aku selalu ke sana setiap malam karena pacarku juga ikut." Kata Tatsuki dengan nada sedikit bangga.

"Oh, jadi yang kau bicarakan dengan Kurosaki tadi ini ya?" kata Inoue berlagak menebak.

"Ya, kau benar. Sudah berkali-kali Hisagi menantang Ichigo bertanding, tapi selalu saja Ichigo yang menang dan mendapatkan taruhannya. Sekarang Hisagi yakin kalau hari ini ia bisa mengalahkan Ichigo." Kata Tatsuki semangat.

"Sejak kapan dia menyukai balap motor?" kata Rukia pelan namun mampu di dengar oleh Tatsuki.

"Yang kau maksud Ichigo? Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengikuti taruhan Balap Motor, kalau tidak salah sejak kekasihnya meninggal. Itulah yang ku dengar dari anak-anak yang lain. Padahal dia kan ketua OSIS, tidak bisa memberi contoh yang baik. Lagi pula aku tidak percaya dia bisa memiliki seorang kekasih." Terang Tatsuki pada Riku.

"Ichigo… ternyata kau…" kata Rukia dalam hati namun terputus oleh kalimat Inoue yang terucap tiba-tiba.

"Aku dan Riku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Tatsuki? Sampai jumpa!" Kata Inoue kemudian menarik tangan Riku secara paksa dan menuju ke arah kelas mereka.

**Malam dari pukul 10 tepat.**

Saat ini Rukia dan Inoue tengah berada di belakang semak-semak tinggi yang dekat dengan jalan di pertigaan stasiun untuk menunggu sesuatu yang ingin mereka buktikan kebenarannya. Tak lama menunggu terdengar suara 2 motor tengah beradu kecepatan menembus heningnya malam. Rukia melihat motor Ferrari V4 berwarna merah milik Ichigo tengah menyalib motor bermerek Mach Ness berwarna silver milik Hisagi.

Namun begitu gamblang terlihat oleh sepasang mata Rukia, Hisagi menendang motor bagian bawah milik Ichigo setelah ia berhasil sedikit merapat dengan motor Ichigo. Alhasil motor Ichigo bergoyang hebat karena saat itu kecepatan motor Ichigo sangat tinggi. Ban depan Ichigo menabrak pipa air di pinggir jalan dan Ichigo langsung jatuh setelah cukup lama badan serta motornya bergesekan dengan aspal menimbulkan sedikit percikan api pada body motor.

Rukia yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung saja berlari ke arah Ichigo yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"I.. Ichigo!! Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo?!! Ichigo?!!" teriak Rukia panik sampai tidak sempat berekting lagi.

Samar-samar Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia, bukanlah suara Riku. Dengan mata yang semakin kabur ia tersenyum.

"Ru.. Rukia? K..au kah itu?" kata Ichigo pelan dan sedikit sulit.

"Iya, Ichigo! Aku disini, bertahanlah!" kata Rukia tak sadar.

"Riku? Kenapa sifatnya berubah seperti ini? Dia juga memanggil Kurosaki dengan sebutaan Ichigo. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda.." kata Inoue lirih yang kini menatap Rukia yang tengah panik sendiri.

"Inoue, kau jagalah Ichigo disini. Aku akan memanggil bantuan." kata Riku tegas pada Inoue yang lebih mirip dengan Rukia.

"Ba.. baiklah, Riku." kata Inoue sedikit takut dan terkejut dengan nada bicara Riku yang ia kenal.

Rukia terus berlari, berlari menuju ke tempat Tatsuki, menuju ke arah keramaian. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya Ichigo. Ichigo yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya terluka sedikit pun.

**Esok pagi.**

"Wah, Ichigo! Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?!" tanya Keigo lebay.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ichigo ketus.

Saat ini lengan kiri Ichigo tengah terbalut perban putih dan kakinya sedikit pincang. Rukia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan melirik dari sudut matanya. Karena Rukia takut Ichigo mengingat kejadian kemarin dan hal itu bisa membongkar penyamarannya selama ini.

***(n_n)***

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Rukia sering merasa Ichigo memperhatikannya dari sudut mata coklat miliknya. Rukia jadi risih sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak menyalahkan Ichigo karena Ichigo telah menemukan sosok Rukia dari dalam dirinya.

**Istirahat****.**

"Inoue, bisakah kau membantuku di ruang OSIS sekarang?" tanya Ichigo pada Inoue selaku Sekretaris 2 OSIS yang dipimpin Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki." kata Inoue yang kini mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Riku.

Rukia menjadi penasaran dan sedikit ingin tahu.

"Kenapa Ichigo mengajak Inoue? Bukankah banyak yang lain, Ishida contohnya?" kata Rukia lirih.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia mulai jenuh menanti kedatangn Inoue, khususnya Ichigo. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadan mereka berdua di ruang OSIS.

**Ruang OSIS lantai 2.**

Rukia kini tengah mengendap-endap menuju ke jendela ruang OSIS yang trasparan. Dilihatnya saat ini Inoue tengah menggapai-gapai berkas yang lumayan tinggi karena berada di dalam rak paling atas. Saat Inoue berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapainya, ia malah menyenggol tiang almari sehingga membuat almari tersebut bergoyang menyebabkan piala yang terletak di rak atas kehilangan keseimbangan dan siap jatuh mengenai kepala Inoue.

Tapi tidak, lengan Ichigo melingkar melindungi kepala gadis itu. Inoue terlihat salah tingkah dan mukanya memerah karena Ichigo hampir memeluknya. Rukia menjadi panas seketika, jantungnya berdetak menunjukkan suasana hati yang tidak tenang dan tidak senang. Ia berlari menjauh dari ruang itu, namun saat ia berbalik ia menabrak tong sampah besar di sampingnya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Ichigo tersadar dan cepat-cepat menuju ke arah sumber suara.

Tidak ada siapa pun, namun saat Ichigo mendekat ke koridor kelas, ia melihat Riku tengah berlari dari arah dimana ia menginjakkan kaki saat ini. Ichigo tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali ke dalam Ruang OSIS.

"Aku berhasil." katanya lirih.

**Pulang sekolah.**

Saat ini adalah giliran Rukia menjalani piket kelas. Dan seperti biasa pengurus kelas mengawasi pekerjaan para siswa yang mendapat jadwal piket hari ini.

Seperti mengulang kejadian waktu itu, kini Rukia yang tengah badmood menyapu lantai kelasnya dengan ogah-ogahan membuat Ichigo mengingat seseorang dengan melihat tingkah Riku tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka membersihkan kelas. Ichigo pun mengahkirinya dan pastinya kecuali Riku.

"Kau, anak baru. Ulangi sekali lagi!" kata Ichigo ketus melempar lap pada Riku.

"Kenapa ha..." kata Rukia dengan nada marah namun segera ia hentikan karena itu sifat Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya sekali lagi!" kata Rukia dengan nada semangat dan itu berhasil membuat Ichigo kecewa, karena reaksi Riku tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Siswa lain kini telah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia saja di kelas itu. Rukia sedikit berdebar-debar kerena ia sedikit mengingat kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi di saat situasi nampak seperti detik ini. Perlahan Ichigo mendekat menuju ke arah Riku yang tengah membersihkan kaca di jendela paling ujung. Rukia menyadari gerakan Ichigo. Dengan senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin, Riku berbalik dan berkata pada Ichigo,

"Ada yang salah Kurosaki?" tanya Riku tanpa dosa.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mencengkeram tangan Riku kemudian ia angkat ke atas dengan wajah yang datar ia berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?" tanya Riku sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi padaku! Kau Rukia kan?!" teriak Ichigo pada Riku.

"Aku Riku!! Siapa itu Rukia?! Aku tidak mengenalnya?!" jawab Riku dengan nada sedikit tinggi namun menggunakan nada berbeda dengan yang dimiliki Rukia.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku! Kau Rukia kan?! Iya kan?! Mengakulah sekarang!"

"Sudah kukatakan! Namaku Riku, Riku Kitori! Aku bukan Rukia! Kau jangan memaksaku!!!" kata Riku dengan nada yang sangat tinggi membuat Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

Perlahan Ichigo merenggangkan cengkeramannya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Riku. Hening sejenak, Ichigo menatap ke arah lantai cukup lama kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku." kata Ichigo yang kini menuju keluar kelas yang sebelumnya sempat mengambil tas miliknya.

"Ichigo... maafkan aku..." kata Rukia lirih yang kini mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan menuju ke UKS.

**UKS****.**

Rukia memasuki ruang kesehatan itu kemudian membaringkan badannya di atas kasur empuk bersprei putih bersih. Rukia melepas lensa miliknya dan anting yang mengganggu tidurnya. Rukia memejamkan mata dan tertidur seketika.

**Pukul 6****.30 malam.**

Saat ini Ichigo tengah mengunci Ruang OSIS dengan susah payah karena keadaan kunci yang sudah saatnya diperbarui. Ternyata Ichigo sedari tadi masih berada di dalam sekolah, tepatnya di dalam ruang OSIS lantai 2. Sepertinya ia masih harus mengurusi berkas-berkas penting sedari tadi.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu tua itu, Ichigo berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke parkiran di lantai satu. Namun saat ia melewati UKS.

"Kenapa lampunya masih hidup? Apa masih ada orang di dalam." kata Ichigo yang kini mendekat ke arah jendela UKS yang sebagian besar tertutup gorden berwarna putih berenda dari dalam.

Betapa Ichigo tidak terkejut setengah mati. Dilihatnya saat ini dari sedikit bagian yang tidak tertutup gorden, tengah berdiri seorang gadis yang hanya memakai tanktop berwarna ungu muda tengah memandangi daerah hitam dari jendela UKS. Ichigo tidak mengenal gadis itu karena ia membelakangi Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo akan menegur seseorang tersebut langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat tanda di bagian dasar tengkuk gadis itu. Sebuah pola bulan sabit menempel disana. Ichigo mengenali tanda itu, karena ia juga memilikinya. Ia memiliki pola matahari di tempat yang sama. Itu adalah sebuah tato kecil yang hanya Ichigo dan kekasihnya yang memilikinya. Itu hanya sebuah tanda iseng dari mereka berdua saat mereka menjalin hubungn dulu, tepatnya saat mereka berlibur bersama Kaien di sebuah pulau bernama Hueco Mundo. Itu hanya sebuah kenang-kenangan kecil. Kaien juga memiliki pola bintang, namun bedanya pola itu terletak dipunggung tangannya, dan jauh lebih mudah terlihat daripada milik Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo sangat terkejut sekaligus senang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengendap membuka kenop pintu. Sedangkan Rukia yang tengah melamun memandangi bulan dan bintang di langit sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo. Saat Ichigo berhasil masuk ia mulai mendekat ke arah Riku yang masih tidak bereaksi.

"Ichigo..." kata Rukia pelan yang kini mampu di dengar jelas oleh Ichigo langsung.

Rukia mulai memejamkan mata, ia tengah mengenang sesuatu, mengingat masa-masa dimana ia bersama dengan Ichigo, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul kemudian dengan lembut ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Rukia dari belakang, ia melipat kedua tangannya tepat di atas perut Rukia.

"Rukia..." kata Ichigo berbisik di telinga Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ichigo..."

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rukia tersadar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." kata Ichigo pada Rukia.

Seketika itu juga Rukia membuka matanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang langsung menghiasi air mukanya. Dengan cepat Rukia melepas tangan Ichigo dari dirinya mendorong Ichigo pelan dan memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari Ichigo sampai menabrak tembok di samping jendela.

"Ku.. Kurosaki? Ke.. kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Rukia dengan nada bicara layaknya seorang Riku.

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Riku, ia malah semakin mendekat pada Rukia dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda.

"A.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Keluar dari dini!" kini Rukia mulai takut.

Ichigo berhasil berada tepat di depan Rukia saat ini. Ichigo semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Riku, Riku memejamkan mata, ia takut.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Rukia." kata Ichigo yang saat ini berhasil memeluk Riku.

Rukia melebarkan matanya, ia kaget karena rahasianya telah terbongkar. Namun ia tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Lepaskan, Kurosaki! Aku bukan Rukia! Ingatlah! Aku Riku!" kata Rukia mulai memberontak.

"Hentikan, Rukia... Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini." kata Ichigo lembut.

"..." Rukia langsung terdiam tidak memberontak lagi.

Saat dirasa Riku sudah jinak, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Riku. Sepasang mata yang Ichigo rindukan. Sepasang mata violet yang selama ini tertutup lensa kontak berwarna coklat. Rukia menyadari hal itu, saat Ichigo tersenyum ke arahnya dan tak hentinya ia menatap sepasang matanya.

"Aku tidak memakai lens." kata Rukia dalam hati dengan gerakan sebelah tangan yang ingin menutupi kedua matanya.

Namun dicegah oleh Ichigo, tangan itu pun turun kembali.

"Kumohon Rukia, jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Ichigo serius yang kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah muka Rukia yang masih terkejut.

Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia, membuat Rukia menjadi tambah kaget. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit bergetar dan lemas seperti akan jatuh ke lantai.

Ichigo mengerti akan hal itu, dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh lemah Rukia. Tak lama setelahnya, Rukia pun memeluk punggung lebar Ichigo dengan sangat erat dan membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai menanggapi tingkah Riku. Sekarang ia semakin yakin bahwa Riku adalah Rukia, karena Riku baru saja menunjukkan kebiasaan Rukia yang selalu ia lakukan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka menghentikan ciuman itu dan saling berpelukan.

"Rukia, aku sangat merindukanmu.. Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk meninggalkanku lagi." ancam Ichigo dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit lembut.

"Tapi Ichigo, aku sudah..." kata Rukia dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting tetaplah disampingku." potong Ichigo dengan nasa tegas.

Rukia pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo tersebut. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Okeh! Reasers maap ya lama Update'n****a.. makasih bagi Readers yang udah baca..**

**Please Reviu Chap ini lagi ya? Biar Ruki tambah seneng en semangat lanjutinnya...**

**Akhir kata

* * *

**

**Arigatou en Mata Ashita (n_n)

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Chapter 6

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview

* * *

**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ **wah, gag biasa'na nui, CinQu yang satu ini koment banyak… jadi seneng ndiri baca'na… liat aja entar ya, Neng!

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **makaci' uda di fav ya, Nee… Ruki bakal ber'usaha se'baek mungkin!

**Aya-na Rifa'i_ **iya, Nee. Ruki uga pengen jadi'na. Ah, ngelindur deh! Ruki uga pengen Rukia ma Ichigo jadi'an agi. Dan udah terkabul nui!

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69_ **iya, yey uga! Ruki uga seneng setengah mampus! Makasih dah setia r'viu ya, Cin!

**Chappynk Ichiruya_ **Makaci' dah r'viu, Cin! Moga kamu suka ma Chap ini. *(n_n)* Luph U!

**Aine Higurasi_ **ini Ai, sesuai keingin'an dirimu. Disini full IchiRuki, kalu kurang Ruki bakal jitak kamu.

**Zheone Quin_ **kan dah sadar, Cin? Gimana cie… Ichigo dah tau kug kalu itu Rukia. (?)

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki_ **Wah, makaci' dah r'viu sebanyak 5 kali. Hohoho… kug gag update kamu, Cin?

**Aizawa Ayumu_ **Bukan, Cin! Dia cuma melihat sosok Rukia dengan melihat Riku, jadi salah sebut de!

**Kuroi no Yuki_ **Wah! Indonesia menang ya? Hehehe, Ruki jarang nonton TV, Cin! Apakah Ichigo harus dimatiin juga nih? Tega bener ya CintaQu yang satu inih! Ck, Ck, Ck!

**Jiya Mukherjee_ **Salam juga (?) *hehehe gag ngerti, Bu'.* bayangin aja pas Rukia muncul di episode 2, saat Rukia menjadi murid baru. Modelnya kayak gitu deh!

**Gvlazio3196_ **Suka Yumichika ya? Sama dunk! Dia kan keren banget! Malah sebelum jadi Shinigami Byakuya aja kalah keren ma Yumichika, ya ampun mak! Ruki jadi keinget, pengen meluk deh! `napas`na uda Ruki perbaikin kug di chap-chap yang lain. Makasih lho?

**Mayyurie Zala_ **wakakakak! Ruki gag centil kayak Riku kug... biasa aje! Hehehe… makaci' lho dah r'viu daku, Cin!

**Yuu Ika_ **beribu maaph daku ucapkan. Entah kenapa Ruki gag bisa r'viu kamu, kirim PMS juga gag bisa, padahal yang lain bisa. Hanya dirimu saja yang gag bisa Ruki masuki. Kenapa ya? Gomen sekali lagi. u_u"

**RukiaHinata_ **Iyah, abis Renji lebai che… Ini udah Update, Neng! enjoy ia?

**Edogawa Luffy_ **Riku kan gag punya tempat tinggal, jadi Riku tinggal di UKS sekolah. Begitu, Cin!

**Ichirukiluna gituloh_ **Wah, semagat banget, Cin! Maksih dah r'viu ya... meskipun telat gag pha-pha. Ruki seneng dah di r'viu. I luph u deh!

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap ****5

* * *

**

Rukia telah kembali dengan nama Riku Kitori dan juga penampilan yang berbeda. Namun Ichigo menyadari bahwa Riku dan Rukia adalah orang yang sama. Mungkinkah mereka bersatu kembali? Namun bagaimana dengan misi Rukia di dunia?

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter ****6

* * *

**

"Tapi Ichigo, aku sudah..." kata Rukia dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting tetaplah disampingku." potong Ichigo dengan nada tegas.

Rukia pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo tersebut. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

***(n_n)***

**Kelas 3-3**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Rukia menapaki hidupnya kembali dengan Ichigo, entah kenapa? Padahal Rukia disini untuk mencarikan pacar baru untuk Ichigo tapi malah dia yang kena.

Tetap seperti dulu, gaya pacaran Ichigo sekali lagi membuat Rukia muak. Rukia hanya bisa menerima itu untuk kedua kalinya namun tak jarang Rukia menampakkan ekspresi cemberut untuk Ichigo.

**Istirahat**

"Eh, Riku! Kenapa aku merasa Kurosaki selalu memandangmu ya?" kata Inoue tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu, Inoue?" jawab Riku gagap.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu. Bisa saja karena kau mirip dengan Rukia." jelas Inoue sendu.

"Memang dia pacarku sekarang, Huh! Dasar jeruk bodoh!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini hanya cemberut saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia itu seperti apa sih?" kata Riku menanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Inoue pun menceritakan semua tentang Rukia, sahabatnya yang telah meninggal dunia. Dan itu mengingatkan Rukia tentang misi yang harus ia kerjakan di dunia. Rukia pun tertunduk sedih.

**Pulang sekolah**

Saat ini semua anak di kelas 3-3 telah tiada, Rukia sengaja tidak pulang dulu, begitu pula Ichigo. Mereka masih diam satu sama lain sampai semua orang benar-benar pergi.

Rukia mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata tanpa menatap kekasihnya yaitu, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ikut aku." kata Rukia singkat dan Ichigo pun mengikuti Rukia tanpa suara.

**Di**** taman belakang sekolah**

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dengan membelakangi masing-masing, Rukia bersandar dan menghadap barat sedangkan Ichigo ke arah timur.

"Kau menganggapku apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Kau lebih berharga dari nyawaku." jawab Ichigo masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Rukia mulai menundukkan kepala, ia mengingat saat dimana Ichigo mencoba bunuh diri demi menemaninya di dunia roh. Sungguh membuat Rukia memiliki beban yang sangat teramat berat akan hal itu.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Rukia?" kata Ichigo serius.

Saat ini Ichigo memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat sehingga ia tepat berada di depan Rukia dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

Ichigo ingin Rukia melihat matanya yang jujur itu. Dia ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya tersebut.

Rukia membuang wajahnya dan menatap ke arah rumput hijau di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku sudah mati. Kau harus mencari orang lain. Dan itu bukan aku." kata Rukia sendu.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan mukanya menuju ke samping muka Rukia ia berbisik,

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya bisa dimiliki olehmu. Tidak yang lain, Riku Kitori." kata Ichigo pelan.

Jantung Rukia berdebar, Ichigo selalu bisa membuat gadis itu luluh bahkan selalu merasakan jatuh cinta di setiap harinya, ia tidak bisa melepas Ichigo.

Namun tak lama kemudian Rukia menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh. Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Kau bohong! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat mencintaiku!" kata Rukia yang kini menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sanga..."

"Cukup! Kau selalu mengatakannya! Selalu! Tapi tidak untuk yang lain, kenapa kita seolah-olah harus merahasiakan hubungan kita? Kenapa Ichigo? Kau pembohong!"

Perlahan Ichigo mendekat pada Rukia dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Aku ingin kita menjadi pasangan normal. Tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini."

"Kau yakin?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia tegas.

Tanpa di komando dan permisi terlebih dulu, Ichigo menarik kedua tangan mungil itu mendekat dan kemudian mencium bibir Rukia sedikit kasar. Rukia terkejut namun itu hanya sebentar, sangat sebentar.

"Bersiaplah, Rukia Kuchiki." kata Ichigo dengan seringai tajam.

Rukia hanya merinding melihat seringai itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo, namun dengan cepat Ichigo menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Pulang, bodoh!" jawab Rukia ketus.

"Ke UKS?" tanya Ichigo singkat.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku sekarang."

Ichigo kemudian menarik paksa Rukia. Rukia hanya menurut saja, karena ia tahu Ichigo selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tidak mungkin seorang Ichigo menyakiti Rukia.

**Pelataran ****Kediaman Kurosaki**

"Cepat naik!" kata Ichigo yang kini telah memasang tangga yang di khususkan untuk menuju ke jendela kamarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kubilang naik! Ya cepat naik, Cerewet!" kata Ichigo tak sabar.

Rukia hanya cemberut dan mematuhi perintah kekasihnya itu. Dengan terpaksa tentunya.

**Kamar Ichigo**

Saat ini Rukia tengah duduk santai di atas ranjang Ichigo. Rukia sama sekali tidak heran dengan kamar Ichigo yang sangat rapi tersebut, karena sebelum ia meninggal, tidak jarang Rukia membantu Ichigo membersihkan kamarnya dan mengajarkan kebersihan untuk kekasihnya.

Rukia ingin menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Ichigo. Itulah yang ia pikirkan dulu, namun selalu saja Kaien datang menganggu dan mereka bertiga pun saling kejar-kejaran dan membuat kamar Ichigo berantakkan lagi.

"Aku jadi teringat," kata Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

"Teringat apa?" tanya Ichigo yang kini telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ah, tidak! Eemm... ngomong-ngomong buat apa kau membawaku kemari? Sebentar lagi sudah malam, aku harus pergi ke sekolah dan tidur..." kata Rukia namun terpotong.

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini." jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Apa?" teriak Rukia terkejut.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau harus menemaniku di kamar ini, kau tidak keberatan kan, kekasihku?" kata Ichigo datar.

"K-kau ber-canda ya? Mana mung-kin a-aku tidur seranjang de-ngan..."

"Siapa bilang kau tidur di tempatku?" potong Ichigo segera.

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau tidur di dalam lemari ini, kupikir ukurannya pas dengan badanmu yang pend..."

**Bletak!**

"Diam, Bodoh!" bentak Rukia tidak terima.

Ichigo hanya diam dan megelus perlahan bagian kepala yang berhasil Rukia jitak, ia tersenyum sejenak melihat Rukia memasuki lemari dan menutupnya dengan keras.

**Brak!**

**SMA Karakura**

Saat ini Rukia tengah turun perlahan dari Motor Ferrari V4 milik Ichigo, ia menyerahkan helm yang senada dengan milik Ichigo kepada kekasihnya itu dan melangkah mendahului Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya dia lupa dengan apa yang ia katakan kemarin."

Dengan cepat Ichigo mengejar Rukia dan mengenggam tangan kanannya. Rukia terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo? Nanti teman-teman akan..."

"Diam saja." kata Ichigo santai.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai sambil terus bergandengan tangan menuju ke kelas mereka. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejanjilan itu. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, lelaki populer yang judesnya amit-amit tengah menggandeng tangan siswi baru dengan begitu mesra.

Sepasang insan itu berhasil membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya cengo dan ada juga yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ichigo! Aku ingin mengatakan se... sua... tu..." kata Nel yang berangsur memudar saat ia melihat Ichigo tengah mengandeng seorang gadis.

"Pagi, Nel! Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sumringah.

"Si-siapa gadis ini?" kata Nel ragu.

"Oh, dia kekasihku, Ruki... ah! Maksudku Riku." jawab Ichigo semangat.

Nel menatap sinis Rukia dan berlalu begitu saja. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya saling menatap sekilas namun kemudian mereka melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Kurosaki! Aku membawakan bekal untuk... mu..." kata Senna yang juga berangsur lirih karena kaget melihat Ichigo tengah menggandeng siswi baru itu.

"Kau... dengannya... kalian... jadi... kok bisa?" kata Senna tak beraturan.

"Ya, dia kekasihku, Riku." kata Ichigo dengan nada bangga.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang sudah sejak lama ia tunggu. Bahkan Rukia sudah berhenti berharap, namun sekarang ia bisa mewujudkannya.

"Kami duluan ya?" kata Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

**Kelas 3-3**

Rukia memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu dan Ichigo tepat di belakangnya dan tetap mengenggam erat tangan kiri Rukia. Renji yang mengira bahwa saat itu Riku sedang sendiri langsung saja berlari membawa setangkai mawar merah dan berusaha memeluk Riku dengan kecepatan yang melebihi cahaya.

"Rikuuu... Ohayouuu...!" teriak Renji semangat.

**Buak!**

Ichigo berhasil meninju muka Renji yang kurang sedikit lagi berhasil menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan ganggu Riku! Dia milikku sekarang!" kata Ichigo sangar.

"APA?"

"WHAT?"

"HAH?"

Semua siswi dan siswa di dalam kelas langsung berteriak, mereka tidak percaya akan apa yang Ichigo katakan. Namun Ichigo tidak menghiraukan tatapan kaget semua temannya itu. Perlahan Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia untuk duduk di bangku sampingnya.

Dari kejauhan Inoue hanya diam, sedari tadi ia hanya terpaku. Memang ia sedikit terkejut atas perkataan Ichigo tadi. Tapi ia tahu ini semua pasti akan terjadi, ia tersenyum dan dengan lirih berkata,

"Syukurlah, senyum itu kembali."

**Disisi lain**

"Ichigo kau yakin?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Tentang ini. Kau membuatku terkejut." jujur Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum kemudian menatap Rukia, perlahan ia sentuhkan lembut telapak tangannya di pipi kiri Rukia.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta." jawab Ichigo lembut.

"Kyaaaaa...!"

"Ih, waw!"

"Mentang-mentang pasangan baru. Mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum."

Cibir siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan romantis Ichigo dan Rukia barusan, dan Renji termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

**Saat pelajaran Matematika**

Rukia tengah memandang lelah papan tulis di depannya, ia sangat mengantuk karena tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan dirinya yang berada satu kamar dengan Ichigo meskipun hanya di dalam lemari. Hal itu mampu membuat Rukia selalu berdebar. Ichigo yang mengetahui ekspresi itu kemudian memanggil Rukia perlahan berharap Gin-Sensei tidak mendengarnya.

"Sst! sst!" desis Ichigo bak ular.

"Apa?" kata Rukia dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, Ia terus menatap Rukia dengan menyanggahkan kepalanya menggunakan telapak tangan dari lengan yang ia tekuk bertumpu di atas meja. Ia terus menatap wajah kekasihnya, begitu juga dengan Rukia, ia terpaku mengamati wajah Ichigo yang sedikit menggodanya dengan berbagai ekspresi cool milik Ichigo seorang.

**Rukia P.O.V.**

Ichigo... Kenapa dia begitu sempurna di mataku? Sama sekali tidak nampak sedikit pun kekurangan darinya saat ini. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia berusaha menggodaku?

Tapi tak apalah aku menyukainya, aku menikmati pemandangan ini. Pemandangan yang hanya aku yang memilikinya, mulai dari wajahnya yang tampan, mata coklat yang tajam dan lembut, alis yang selalu berkerut, hidungnya dan... bibirnya, Apa? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa bibir Ichigo begitu seksi. Ah! Tidak! Iblis, keluarlah dari otakku! Tapi... Eemm... jadi ingin be...

**Brak!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Bercium..., up!" kata Rukia terkaget dan langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Perhatikan pelajaranku, Kurosaki, Kitori!" kata Gin-Sensei yang berhasil mengagetkan kedua orang itu dengan pukulan penggaris tepat di bangku Ichigo.

"Bercium? Maksudnya berciuman? Hahaha... Dasar mesum!" kata Ichigo dalam hati yang kini hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Rukia yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo itu hanya bisa memasang wajah was-was.

"Apa tadi dia mendengarnya? Hadduuuh! Malunya..." kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini sama sekali tak berani melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua akan saya hukum berdiri di depan kelas sampai istirahat nanti!" kata Gin-Sensei sangar.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun menuju ke depan kelas dan berdiri bersama. Semua siswa kini menyoraki mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya memasang wajah cuek dan sedikit melirik ke arah Riku yang hanya menatap lantai dengan wajah yang sedikit menyiratkan rasa malu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Riku. Kemudian ia sembunyikan genggaman itu di balik tubuh mereka. Rukia menatap Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo hanya menatap ke depan.

"Kau selau bisa membuatku berdebar, Ichigo." kata Rukia dalam hati dengan senyum.

**Istirahat**

Riku dan Ichigo kini telah duduk kembali di bangku mereka. Ichigo yang merasa bosan mencoba menggoda kekasihnya yang kini tengah asik menggambar Chappy.

"Woi, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo.

"Sstt! Panggil aku Riku, Baka!" kata Rukia masih serius dengan aktivitasnya.

"Apa benar tadi kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba dengan nada datar.

**D****eg!**

"Me-mengatakan apa?" kata Rukia yang kini makin serius menggambar Chappy kesukaannya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" kata Ichigo dengan seringai kecil.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya..."

Kata-kata Rukia terputus saat Ichigo menariknya dan membawa Rukia menuju ke pojok belakang kelas. Semua siswa-siswi hanya melihat heran pasangan itu.

Ichigo sedikit menghempaskan Rukia ke dinding. Tubuh Rukia merapat di dinding putih itu saat ini. Bagian belakang dan kiri tubuh Rukia kini berhimpitan dengan tembok tersebut. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kemudian mengankat lengannya ke samping kanan Rukia yang tak tertutup dinding, ia menekuk lengan itu dan...

"Jangan lakukan disi..."

Terlambat, Ichigo berhasil mencium Rukia, namun ciuman itu tersensor sempurna dengan lengan Ichigo, sehingga semua orang hanya bisa melihat badan mereka saja.

Seketika penghuni di dalam kelas itu cengo bahkan menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

"Hwaaaaa...!"

"Apa?"

Sedangkan Rukia yang mulai terbawa suasana malah memeluk pungung Ichigo, membawanya semakin mendekat dan itu berhasil membuat Ichigo melupakan niatnya untuk berhenti mencium Rukia 2 detik yang lalu.

"Ku-kurosaki?" kata Inoue terkejut.

Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju ke pintu keluar dan ia berhasil menabrak seseorang, tepatnya Yoruichi-Sensei.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoruichi.

Inoue tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan gurunya itu, Inoue tetap berlari keluar.

"Apa-apaan sih dia?" kata Yoruichi heran.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yoruichi melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas 3-3.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini terlihat jelas, semua orang di dalam kelas itu menatap cengo sepasang insan di pojokan kelas, Yoruichi terkejut sebentar, namun kemudian ia menyeringai dan mendatangi kedua makhluk yang tengah berciuman tersebut.

**Buk!**

Bunyi tangan Yoruichi yang menepuk keras bahu Ichigo. Ichigo sama sekali tidak merespon malah tengah asik dengan aktivitasnya. Yoruichi yang merasa tidak dipedulikan pun mulai marah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BODOH?"

Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya dan dengan gerak lambat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia kemudian tersenyum garing.

"Hehehe... selamat siang, Yoruichi-Sensei?" kata Ichigo pada guru yang suka menggodanya itu.

Perlahan wajah Yoruichi berangsur sendu dan...

"Ah, Kurosaki-Ōji sama jahat! Kukira kau tidak akan menduakanku! Oh, tidaaaakkk…!" teriak Yoruichi lebay dan berlari keluar kelas.

Semuanya hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat guru yang naksir Ichigo tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian seluruh orang di kelas bertepuk tangan.

"Wah! Berkat Ichigo kita bisa ke kantin sepuasnya!"

"Benar! Kita bisa santai sampai 2 jam ke depan!"

Semua sorak-sorai yang menganggu itu berangsur lenyap saat semua sudah berlarian menuju ke kantin. Dan tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia di dalam kelas.

**Bletak!**

"Sakit, Rukia." Kata Ichigo yang berhasil dijitak oleh Rukia.

"Kau bodoh, Dasar mesum!" kata Rukia membuang muka.

"Aku kan hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Aku tidak memintanya." Bela Rukia jutek.

"Tapi jelas-jelas kau berkata kalau kau ingin ber…"

"Berhenti! Aku mau ke kantin dan tanpa dirimu." Rukia berkata dengan nada sebal dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak bisa terima begitu saja, ia berlari mengejar Rukia dan menyandarkan lengannya di bahu Rukia, setengah memeluknya. Dan Rukia hanya diam.

"Merepotkan juga berpacaran dengan makluk jingga ini." Kata Rukia dalam hati sambil mendesah pelan.

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia tengah bersantai sejenak berdua saja di kamar Ichigo. Rukia duduk dan menggambar sesuatu di meja belajar Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo sendiri duduk bersandar di tembok sambil membaca komik di atas ranjangnya. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk dengan acara mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo meletakkan bukunya dan memanggil Rukia.

"Hei! Kau!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Aku punya nama, Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawab Rukia ketus.

"Iya, iya. Aku mau berbicara sesuatu yang penting padamu."

Rukia yang melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang serius memutuskan untuk mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang Ichigo tepat di depan pemiliknya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Rukia?"

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum tulus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kemudian Ichigo mengambil kembali komik yang tadi ia baca dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada komik tersebut. Rukia hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Apa kau bahagia, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Tentu saja." Kata Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Kau bohong!" Kata Rukia menebak.

"…"

Perlahan Ichigo meletakkan kembali komik tersebut.

"Kalau kau bahagia, aku akan bahagia." Jawab Ichigo tanpa ragu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau berubah bila kau tidak nyaman. Aku membenci itu, Ichigo."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menyukainya, aku lebih bahagia bila melihatmu senang." Kata Ichigo dengan senyum lembut.

Rukia terdiam sejenak mencari jawaban jujur dari sepasang mata Ichigo, tapi jawaban dari pertanyaannya tidak dapat ia temukan kecuali dari bibir Ichigo sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan kebahagiaan ini hanya untuk kita berdua? Apa ada alasan untuk itu, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia sambil menyentuh lembut pungung tangan Ichigo di atas kasur.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan Kak Kaien, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sendu.

"Kaien-dono? Kenapa?"

"Aku telah merebutmu darinya. Aku tahu Kak Kaien menyukaimu, setelah 3 hari kita jadian. Aku baru menyadarinya saat itu. Aku merasa tak perlu menunjukkan bahwa kau milikku karena itu hanya bisa membuat seseorang terluka, bukan cuma Kak Kaien, mungkin juga yang lainnya." jelas Ichigo putus asa.

Rukia menatap mata penuh dengan kesedihan itu, Rukia tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan berpikir sejauh itu. Perlahan Rukia tersenyum tulus kepada Ichigo dan Ichigo pun membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Kuchiki?" kata seseorang yang kini berdiri di atas meja belajar.

Sontak Ichigo dan Rukia mengarahkan pandangan ke orang yang baru saja bicara tersebut, mereka langsung syok.

"Kau?" kata Ichigo terkejut.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Re'viu lagi ya, Cinta-Qu semua... Ruki Tungguin...

O iya, Qu ganti penname dari **'Ruki-Chan' Pipy** jadi **Ruki Yagami**

* * *

**Arigatou en Mata Ashita *n_n*

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	7. Chapter 7

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, AU**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate : **T**

**

* * *

**

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview

* * *

**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Sava Kaladze**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Mayyurie Zala**

**Hwarang Ichikurasaki**

**Aine Higurasi**

**Eternal Secret Ars**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Arlheaa**

**Riztichimaru**

**Chappynk Ichiruya**

**Edogawa Luffy**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Zheone Quin**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Magical-snow Nazuna**

**Jee-ya Zhettyra**

**Yuu Ika**

**Julie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby**

**Bidam-lovers**

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh**

**Sarsaraway20**

**Rukiahinata**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Si Ungi**

**

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 6

* * *

**

Rukia telah menjadi kekasih Ichigo untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichigo mengabulkan apa yang Rukia inginkan, mengubah pendiriannya sendiri untuk membahagiakan Rukia, dan Ichigo terkejut melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di atas mejanya.

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Sontak Ichigo dan Rukia mengarahkan pandangan ke orang yang baru saja bicara tersebut, mereka langsung syok.

"Kau?" kata Ichigo terkejut.

Baju serba hitam dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan hanya dikuncir asal setengah digelung ke belakang, wajah yang tampak tenang dan dewasa, Ichigo pun terkaget dengan manusia asing tersebut,

"Kau? Siapa?" lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia pun cepat-cepat menghampiri wanita yang lebih tua darinya tersebut,

"Kenapa Kakak berada di sini?" kata Rukia setengah mendekat.

Seseorang itu langsung turun ke lantai dengan loncatan tenang, menatap Rukia dan mulai berkata,

"Hai, Kuchiki. Aku disini bersama kapten tapi kutinggal di belakang tadi," kata seseorang itu dengan sedikit senyum manis.

"Oh, ya? Kapan dia sampai?" tanya Rukia kemudian namun dengan tiba-tiba,

"Yo! Kuchiki dan… Ichigo!" kata Kaien yang baru saja datang bersandar di tembok membelakangi mereka semua kecuali seseorang yang datang lebih awal tadi.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang mengenal baik suara itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang.

"Kak Kaien?" kata Rukia senang dan langsung menuju ke arah lelaki tersebut setengah memeluknya.

Ichigo masih terdiam dan mematung di tempat, Kaien yang tadinya terfokus pada Rukia kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo, adiknya yang sangat berharga.

Kaien tersenyum sedangkan Ichigo masih cengo di tempat. Rukia mulai mengendurkan pelukannya hingga terlepas,

"Woi, Jeruk! Kau tidak mengenalnya?" kata Rukia sedikit marah melihat Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Ka-Kak Kaien?" tanya Ichigo sangat tidak percaya.

Kaien berjalan meninggalkan Rukia dan kini berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo,

"Hahaha, apa kau meragukanku, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Kenapa Kakak berada di sini?" tanya Ichigo polos bahkan masih belum percaya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu, Ichigo," kata Kaien kemudian.

Mereka saling terdiam, baik Ichigo maupun Kaien, mereka tampak tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang bagus saat ini.

"Kenapa Kakak bunuh diri?" tanya Ichigo yang memang sedari dulu ingin mengetahui sebab kakaknya bunuh diri.

"Eemm… kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang penting," kata Kaien sambil menutup kedua matanya pertanda ia tidak ingin membahas kebodohannya saat itu.

**Buak!**

Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung menonjok pipi kakaknya tersebut. Kaien langsung terhuyung ke belakang memegangi pipi yang berhasil di tinju oleh adiknya sendiri. Kaien tersenyum,

"Hei, Baka! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rukia emosi yang langsung menuju ke arah Ichigo segera.

Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang, seseorang yang memanggil Kaien dengan sebutan kapten tadi.

"Dasar, Kakak bodoh! Kau tahu? Kau sangat bodoh!" kata Ichigo mulai emosi dan berteriak.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ichigo, ini yang terbaik," kata Kaien datar yang kini berposisi semula menghadap adiknya yang emosi berat.

"Kau tahu? Kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan memberikan Rukia padamph…" kata-kata Ichigo tertahan oleh bekapan sekaligus pelukan dari Kaien.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya disini, Bodoh!" kata Kaien berbisik di telinga kanan Ichigo.

Kaien pun melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Ichigo dan melepas bekapannya, kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah wakil kaptennya,

"Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Miyako, bawahanku sekaligus tunanganku," kata Kaien penuh dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Miyako hanya memasang wajah terkejut pada Kaien, namun Kaien hanya tersenyum pada Miyako.

"Tuh kan, Ichigo. Sudah ku katakan, mana mungkin Kaien-dono menyukaiku, iya kan, Kak?" kata Rukia mendekat pada Kaien dan Miyako.

Ichigo hanya terdiam kemudian menatap kakaknya, ia tidak yakin.

"Tidak kusangka, Kak Miyako sudah bertunangan dengan Kaien-dono. Selamat ya?" kata Rukia memeluk singkat Miyako.

Miyako hanya tersenyum dan memeluk gadis mungil di hadapannya sedikit ragu.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk kakakmu yang sedang bahagia ini, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien penuh harap.

Ichigo mendekat dan memeluk erat kakaknya,

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Selamat!" kata Ichigo mantap dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, tidak ada alasan untukmu merahasiakan hubungan ini kan, Ichigo Kurosaki?" kata Rukia dengan seringai tajam.

"Tentu saja, bersiaplah, Rukia Kuchiki," kata Ichigo yang sudah melepas pelukan kakaknya dan menuju ke arah Rukia dengan seringai tajam.

"Nani? Kau yang harus bersiap-siap, Jeruk!" kata Rukia angkuh.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau lah yang harus waspada, Gadis Pendek! Kubuat kau menderita mulai sekarang," kata Ichigo dengan seringai dan tatapan nakal.

"Oh, ya? Kau yang akan kalah," kata Rukia tak kalah seram.

"Tidak mungkin, kau lah yang akan ku buat lemas," kata Ichigo dengan angkuh pertanda sebuah kemenangan.

Seketika itu juga muka Rukia langsung memanas dan memerah, ia membuang muka dan berkata,

"Cih! Memang kau akan berbuat apa?" tanya Rukia sedikit malu.

"Berbuat apa pun yang aku inginkan,"

Kaien dan Miyako hanya melihat saja, tanpa berkomentar, dalam hati Kaien berkata,

"Dasar, sepertinya Rukia lupa dengan tugasnya."

***(n_n)***

**Karakura High School**

Perubahan besar, mulai dari kemarin Ichigo dan Rukia resmi menjadi pasangan paling hot di sekolahnya, kenapa tidak? Setiap saat selalu berdua, mengumbar kemesraan di sembarang tempat, dan menganggap dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua karena manusia yang lain hanya ngontrak.

Saat ini telah diadakan acara bersih-bersih kelas dan kelas 3-3 mendapat jatah untuk membersihkan taman belakang, Rukia kini sedang menyapu tanah yang lumayan lapang di bawah Pohon Bringin besar dengan teman-teman lainnya, bagian laki-laki hanya memotongi rumput dan merapikannya sedangkan bagian para gadis hanya menyapu atau menonton saja.

Rukia memilih untuk mengambil sapu dan mencoba melakukan aktivitas yang tak lazim baginya itu, alhasil bukannya rerumputan dan dedaunan terkumpul, malah semakin berantakkan, Rukia hanya bisa bercengar-cengir ria dan teman-teman yang lain hanya mendesah kecapekan karena hasil kerjanya di rusak oleh Rukia.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku kan juga ingin membantu," kata Rukia sedikit malu.

"Ah, tidak perlu meminta maaf, Riku. Kami mengerti," kata Inoue yang berada di dekat Rukia.

"Iya, kita kerjakan saja sekali lagi, dan coba contoh kami, Riku." kata Chizuru dengan nada malas.

"I,iya!" kata Rukia semangat.

"Cih!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan mengatakan hal yang seolah-olah mengejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Dasar bodoh!" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau bilang, Baka?" kata Rukia mulai emosi.

"Kalau memang tidak becus, lebih baik pergi kan? Dari pada mengganggu orang," kata Ichigo tanpa melihat Rukia yang sudah memanas.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu, ini sangat sulit!" kata Rukia sambil melempar sapu ke arah Ichigo dan Ichigo berhasil menghindar.

"Alasan saja kau… tuh! Inoue saja bisa, kau sangat tidak berguna ya?" kata Ichigo sambil menatap Inoue.

"Coba lihat sekarang, siapa yang paling tidak berguna di sini?" tantang Rukia pada Ichigo

Ichigo menaikkan sedikit alisnya,

"Kau menantangku?" kata Ichigo geram.

"Cih, siapa takut?" kata Rukia melipat tangan di depan dada dengan sangat angkuh.

"Sudah-sudah, Riku, Kurosaki..." kata Inoue sedikit melerai.

"Kau tenanglah, Inoue. Aku yakin akulah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya," kata Rukia sangat Percaya Diri.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberi kesempatan untukmu." kata Ichigo dengan seringai tajam.

"A, a, a, kau terlalau PD, Kurosaki Ichigo." kata Rukia sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri pertanda ia meremehkan omongan Ichigo barusan.

Kini mereka sudah menukar posisi, Rukia merapikan rerumputan dan semak-semak, sedangkan Ichigo mulai menyapu dengan para gadis-gadis.

Dan tara… hasilnya sungguh menarik, Rukia berhasil memotong rumput dan merapikan semak-semak lebih baik dari pada Ichigo, bahkan Rukia mampu merubah bentuk semak-semak tersebut menjadi sebuah kepala chappy, dan Rukia berhasil mendapat pujian dari semua siswa lelaki yang berada di area tersebut, Rukia pun menengok ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Wah, Ichigo hebat sekali!"

"Wah, Kurosaki! Sungguh tak terduga!"

Rukia langsung melotot, kenapa tidak? Dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo tengah bersandar di pohon dengan dikelilingi semua gadis dari kelasnya yang memang mendapat jatah untuk berasa di situ.

Gundukan dedaunan ternyata sudah terkumpul sedari tadi, hasil yang sangat baik, bahkan menakjubkan, Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.

Perlahan Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Rukia dan menghampirinya melewati jalan yang di buka lebar oleh para gadis tadi.

Terlihat Rukia mendengus kesal atas keberhasilan Ichigo yang di luar angan-angannya itu,

"Aku menang, Riku Kitori?" kata Ichigo dengan seringai tajam tepat di depan muka Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa membuang muka,

"Cih! Itu hanya kebetulan saja," kata Rukia santai.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum datar kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Rukia yang tiba-tiba mendapat ilham dari langit segera memanggil Ichigo,

"Woi, Jeruk bodah!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

"Hn?" kata Ichigo yang mulai membalikkan badannya menghadap kembali ke arah Rukia.

**Cup!**

Satu ciuman berhasil di daratkan Rukia di pipi Ichigo. Seketika itu juga wajah Ichigo memerah atas apa yang dilakukan Rukia secara tiba-tiba itu,

"Hahaha… mukamu merah seperti badut, hahaha… memalukan sekali," teriak Rukia girang.

Bukan hanya Rukia yang tertawa, seluruh penghuni kelas ikut menertawakan Ichigo yang kini hanya berwajah syok saja.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan menatap Rukia tajam,

"Kau kira kau akan mengalahkanku?" kata Ichigo pelan yang masih melihat Rukia tengah tertawa girang dan memegangi perutnya,

Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan…

**Cup!**

Satu ciuman berhasil mendarat di kening Rukia,

"1-1, Sayang?" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

Alhasil muka Rukia langsung memerah melebihi Ichigo tadi, bukan hanya itu, Rukia juga terlihat syok dan hanya diam mematung.

Kini semua siswa memandang ke arah Rukia dan langsung tertawa lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya, dan kecuali satu orang.

"Hahaha, aku pemenangnya!" kata Ichigo semangat sambil menyambut sorakan dari pendukungnya, yaitu para adam.

"Ayo, Riku, jangan kalah!" teriak pendukung Rukia dari pihak hawa.

Dengan segera Rukia menguasai dirinya sendiri, ia menepuk pelan pipinya, mencoba dengan itu ia akan kembali berpikiran normal, tapi tidak untuk setan dalam dirinya, setan itu telah bangkit oleh rasa tidak ingin di kalahkannya dan pasti dengan teriakan dukungan dari teman-temannya.

Dengan cepat Rukia menjinjitkan badannya dan meninju dagu Ichigo, Rukia tersenyum puas.

Semua terdiam terlebih Ichigo sedangkan Rukia hanya tersenyum dan berseringai. Kini Ichigo hanya mengaduh kesakitan memegangi dagunya yang berhasil di tonjok kekasih liarnya.

"Hahaha… aku menang, Ichigo Kurosaki." kata Rukia yang kini menyambut sorakan kemenangan dari teman-teman yang mendukungnya.

"Aku mendukungmu, Riku sayang!" kata Renji dengan suara keras.

Renji sangat senang melihat Ichigo ditinju oleh Rukia.

"Cih!" kata Ichigo membuang muka.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku pergi saja." kata Rukia mulai membalikkan badan di setai semua orang yang menonton tadi.

"Ini belum berakhir, Rukia." kata Ichigo lirih.

Semua membalikkan badan terkecuali Ichigo, dengan cepat lelaki itu mengejar Rukia yang masih lumayan dekat dengannya, Ichigo berhasil meraih tangan mungil gadis itu dan menariknya sedikit keras.

Riku terbawa dengan tarikan tersebut dan dengan cepat Ichigo meraba bibir Riku dengan ibu jarinya dan Ichigo menyelipkan ibu jarinya diantara bibir gadis itu. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, tiba-tiba saja bibir Rukia bersentuhan dengan bibir Ichigo, bukan, bukan bersentuhan. Ichigo menguasai bibir bawah Rukia.

Rukia hanya berekspresi terkejut, kini semua siswa yang akan beranjak pergi membalikkan badan dan melihat…

"Kyaaaa…!"

"Iuh…"

"Me-me-mereka ber-"

"What?"

Ada yang berteriak, tertawa, jijik bahkan terkejut. Rukia yang kini telah berwajah merah melebihi tingkat maksimum hanya bisa diam di permalukan Ichigo.

Rukia memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo dengan kedua tangan miliknya mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya.

Tapi itu percuma, bahkan Ichigo sendiri sudah tak dapat mendengar semua cemooh teman-temannya. Ia tengah berkonsentrasi dan hanya terfokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

***(n_n)***

Rukia terdiam saat melihat sosok itu, seorang gadis yang berekspresi paling berbeda dengan semua orang di sekitarnya, ia berekspresi sedih dan sangat sendu, Rukia yang masih ada di dalam ciuman Ichigo hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu, tanpa bisa bertanya, "Kau kenapa?".

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu terlonjak, seakan ia baru menyadari bahwa Rukia sedari tadi mengawasi dirinya, gadis itu mulai membalikkan badan menerobos semua teman-temannya yang sedang mengolok-olok kedua insan tersebut.

Rukia terkejut, ia ingin mengejar gadis itu, sekarang. Tapi, Ichigo? Ia tidak bisa melepaskan Ichigo saat ini.

"Emmmm… Eeemmm…" Rukia berusaha berbicara namun hasilnya nol.

Rukia mulai medorong dada bidang Ichigo, tapi tidak bisa, dengan gerakan cepat Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju perut Ichigo. Dan…

**Buak!**

Berhasil, Rukia berhasil meninju Ichigo dengan kekuatan yang sudah mulai melemah dengan sensasi ciuman Ichigo, mereka terlepas dan tawa penonton kini semakin keras, Rukia terengah-engah namun sebelum Ichigo menyerangnya lagi, ia sudah berlari, berlari ke arah gadis yang ingin ia temui.

***(n_n)***

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sedari tadi telah berdiri di atas Pohon Bringin itu, lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijaunya yang tajam, ia tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat sedari tadi, ia sangat sedih.

"Apa kau bisa menepati janjimu, Orihime?" tanya sosok tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kapten?" tanya Miyako yang tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan lamunan Kaien.

"Oh, kau, Miyako," kata Kaien yang kini menatap wanita itu datar.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja, Kapten?" tanya Miyako yang mengetahui semua yang dipikirkan atasannya tersebut.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Aku ingin mereka sadar dengan sendirinya. Kita tak perlu melarang mereka," kata Kaien dengan wajah menahan kesedihan.

"Tapi mereka salah, Kuchiki sama seperti kita, Kapten. Kurosaki tidak bisa selamanya bersama Kuchiki," kata Miyako mencoba menyadarkan kaptennya tersebut.

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka…" kata Kaien membelakangi Miyako.

"Kapten…" kata Miyako sedih.

***(n_n)***

"Hah… hah… hah…" desah Rukia mulai lelah melarikan diri.

Rukia kini berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke arah kamar mandi, sepertinya gadis ini telah lupa dengan tujuan sebenarnya ia berlari yaitu, mengejar Orihime Inoue.

"Hiks… hiks… aku tidak bisa…"

Rukia mendengarnya, suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar mandi di belakangnya, ia mengenali betul suara itu, dan dengan keyakinan melebihi tingkat maksimum, seseorang itu adalah Inoue.

"Inoue?" kata Rukia lirih menuju mendekat pada kamar mandi tersebut.

Rukia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu tersebut, mencoba mengorek informasi dengan menguping, perbuatan yang pengecut.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Kaien, aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku ingin memilikinya…" kata Inoue dengan sesenggukan.

"Kak Kaien? Apa maksud dari memiliki? Janji? Janji apa?" kata Rukia dalam hati mulai bertanya-tanya.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Hehehe lama menghilang, alah cuma beberapa Minggu kalie… udah lah maaph ya Reders, Quw lama gag update!

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	8. Chapter 8

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama yang udah ngereview

* * *

**

**Riztichimaru**

**master of bankai**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Arlheaa**

**Aurorafyfy**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Zheone Quin**

**Si Ungi**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Haniya Kuchiki**

**RukiaRizkaMala**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Rukiahinata**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Meyrin Hawk**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**sarsaraway20

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 7

* * *

**

Rukia mendengar pernyataan Inoue, apakah sebentar lagi Rukia tahu janji antara Kaien dan Inoue di masa lalu? Kenapa Inoue merasa janji itu berlaku untuk Riku? Padahal Rukia telah tiada…

* * *

**~THE DAYS AFTER DIE~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

"Maafkan aku, Kak Kaien, aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku ingin memilikinya…" kata Inoue dengan sesenggukan.

"Kak Kaien? Apa maksud dari memiliki? Janji? Janji apa?" kata Rukia dalam hati mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Kurosaki… Aku mencintaimu…" kata Inoue masih dengan isakan tangis.

Rukia terdiam mematung di tempat, dia bertanya dalam hati, apa yang kudengar tadi? Apa itu benar? Inoue menyukai Ichigo…

"Inoue… kau…" kata Rukia sangat lirih.

Kemudian Rukia berlari, berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut, hatinya masih tersayat, mengapa Inoue tidak berterus terang padanya sejak awal? Rukia mulai meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyadari perasaan Inoue sebelumnnya.

***(n_n)***

Rukia terus berlari menuju taman, berharap bertemu dengan Ichigo secepatnya, ingin sekarang juga ia mengatakan, "Inoue menyukaimu, buatlah dia bahagia…", tapi Rukia tak juga menemukan sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

"Berhenti, Kuchiki!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berteriak di tengah kebingungan Rukia.

Sontak Rukia berbalik dan saat itu juga sosok Kaien terpantul di kedua mata violetnya.

"Kaien-dono…" kata Rukia sendu.

Dengan gerak cepat Rukia berlari menuju arah Kaien dan memeluknya, air mata Rukia jatuh dalam pelukan lelaki tersebut. Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Rukia dengan lembut, berharap ia akan semakin tenang.

"Pasti kau sudah mengetahuinya," kata Kaien pada Rukia.

"Aku bodoh, Kaien-dono… Aku menyakiti Inoue…" kata Rukia yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah," kata Kaien dengan senyum.

Senyuman khas Kaien tersebut berhasil membuat Rukia tenang, namun begitu teringat…

"Inoue mengatakan 'janji', janji apa, Kaien-dono?" tanya Rukia parau.

"Kurasa kau perlu mengetahuinya sekarang, Inoue membuat janji padaku untuk selalu menjaga hubungan kalian dan tidak akan mementingkan perasaan sendiri, asal kalian bahagia kami akan bahagia," jelas Kaien dengan senyum datar.

Rukia tersentak kaget, jadi selama ini Kaien dan Inoue telah berkorban demi dirinya dan Ichigo?

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Rukia pada Kaien.

"Karena kalian segalanya bagi kami…" kata Kaien sangat tenang.

Keduanya terdiam kemudian Kaien membalikkan badan dan sedikit menjauh.

"Maafkan aku, akulah yang masuk ke dalam mimpi Inoue dan menuntut janjinya pada hari itu, aku ingin kau tidak bersedih," kata Kaien lirih.

"…" Rukia hanya bisa diam, ia terlalu terkejut.

"Semua keputusan ada padamu, Kuchiki. Waktumu tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Pada saat itu tiba, kau akan dijemput dan di tarik paksa oleh cahaya yang menyinarimu, ku harap kau bahagia…" kata Kaien kemudian.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Rukia parau.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Komunitas Roh, aku menunggumu…" kata Kaien yang kemudian menghilang.

Dengan cepat Rukia menepuk pelan pipinya, dan kemudian tersenyum,

"Aku pasti akan bahagia, Kaien-dono!" kata Rukia tegas.

***(n_n)***

Rukia berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Semua sepi, hanya terdengar suara langkah Rukia yang amat membahana karena ia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya.

Ia sebenarnya bingung… memang, tujuannya turun ke dunia adalah mencari pengganti untuk kekasih Ichigo, tapi ternyata ia terjerat cinta Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sungguh bodoh.

**Kelas 3-3**

Dengan perlahan Rukia membuka kelas yang telah kosong melompong itu, hatinya serasa kosong, jiwanya serasa melayang. Ia menatap kelas yang kini telah dipenuhi siluet jingga oleh sinar matahari sore.

"Ichigo…" kata Rukia lirih, sangat lirih.

Rukia berhenti di samping meja itu, meja kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lakukan selama ini dengan Ichigo. Ia merasa semakin berat.

***(n_n)***

**Pagi hari**

Saat ini Rukia tengah bangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka lemari tempatnya tidur dan turun ke lantai. Ia menatap Ichigo, menatap kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan pose yang berantakkan. Rukia tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Disentuhnya perlahan wajah yang terlihat sangar itu, Rukia tahu Ichigo adalah kekasih yang sangat sempurna baginya dan itu sangatlah pasti ia yakini.

Tangan Rukia tergerak untuk mengelus lembut pipi Ichigo, ia takut kehilangan sosok itu, sangat takut.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan hangat meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia, Rukia terkejut dan saat ia mengetahui pemilik tangan tersebut ia tersenyum.

"Cepat bangun, Pemalas!" kata Rukia galak seperti biasa.

"Pangeran akan bangun jika sang putri menciumnya," kata Ichigo masih dengan menutup mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya, Rukia mencium bibir Ichigo dengan putus asa.

Ichigo terkejut, ternyata Rukia benar-benar melakukannya, padahal ia hanya bercanda akan hal itu. Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat begitu jelas Rukia memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi miris dan sangat sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati masih dalam posisi berciuman.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia menjauhkan diri dan melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu. Wajah Rukia nampak kusut dan Ichigo mulai heran sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Rukia. Kau tidak seperti biasanya," kata Ichigo yang kini bangun dari kasurnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya…" kata Rukia lirih dan berbalik menjauhi Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Rukia? Kau terlihat berbeda…" tanya Ichigo menatap punggung kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada… Semuanya baik-baik saja…" kata Rukia yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bertanya-tanya.

**Kelas 3-3**

Di dalam kelas kerjaan Rukia hanya melamun saja, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membuatnya bicara, bahkan seorang Ichigo sekalipun. Pikirannya masih pergi jauh melayang pada kata-kata Kaien kemarin. Hatinya bimbang, sakit dan bingung. Ia sulit melepas Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mengetahui suasana hati kekasihnya yang tidak baik, memilih untuk diam, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus memandang Rukia tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, karena semua pertanyaannya hanya Rukia jawab dengan gelengan atau anggukan, Ichigo merasa sedih dan bingung.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini hari telah menjelang sore, tampak sosok lelaki berambut jingga tengah berdiri di depan sebuah sungai kecil di samping sekolahnya. Lelaki itu tengah menunggu seseorang, menunggu kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sosok gadis yang telah di tunggu lumayan lama oleh Ichigo tersebut. Gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju ke arah Ichigo, tatapannya sayu, tubuhnya lemas sekan telah kehilangan roh. Ichigo mulai khawatir sekarang.

Saat Rukia berada di depan Ichigo, gadis itu dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menuntunnya sendiri untuk memeluk lelaki di depannya. Ichigo terkejut dengan sikap Rukia yang sangat tidak wajar tersebut. Ichigo memilih diam, ia menunggu kekasihnya bicara.

Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tersenyum miris saat Ichigo tidak membalas pelukan itu. Rukia mulai mengendurkan pelukannya, mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat menatap kekasihnya, tatapan mata gadis itu sangat sayu sedangkan sepasang mata musim gugur itu memancarkan sinar yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Rukia kembali tersenyum miris, di jinjitkannya kedua kaki mungil miliknya. Tangannya mulai menelusur menuju pipi Ichigo, Ichigo masih diam tanpa ekspresi menatap Rukia yang masih enggan bersuara.

Rukia takut kehilangan, hatinya bimbang, pikirannya kacau. Ia mendekatkan sendiri wajahnya dan merapatkan sendiri bibir miliknya menuju bibir Ichigo, matanya terpejam bahkan sedikit berair.

Ichigo sama sekalli tidak bergerak, bahkan tatapannya masih lurus menghadap ke dapan. Rukia yang tidak mendapat respon dari Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap Ichigo mau memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak, berpikir akan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia menyerah, Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia, dan mulai memagutkan bibirnya seirama dengan gerakan Rukia. Saling berbagi kehangatan bersama.

Rukia tersenyum, ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya, air mata itu jatuh. Dan senyum itu mulai pudar dengan semakin terbenamnya matahari sore.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia setelah terlepas dari Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan, Rukia? Aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Ichigo setenang mungkin.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta?" tanya Rukia kini dengan nada tertekan, ia menahan sesuatu di kerongkongannya.

Ichigo membelai lembut pipi Rukia, menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam dan berkata,

"Apapun akan kulakukan, asal kau tak pergi meninggalkanku lagi," jawab Ichigo dengan senyum.

Rukia memegang tangan Ichigo yang singgah di pipinya, membawanya menjauh.

"Cintailah gadis lain…" kata Rukia dengan nada memaksa.

Ichigo terkejut bukan main,

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Aku hanya bisa dimiliki olehmu!" teriak Ichigo mulai emosi.

"Tidak Ichigo, aku sudah mati…" kata Rukia miris.

Keduanya terdiam, Ichigo tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah meninggal, tapi ia tidak ingin melepas Rukia. Dengan gerak lambat Ichigo meraih sebelah tangan Rukia dan menuntunnya menuju ke dada bidang miliknya.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Hati ini hanya milikmu selamanya…" kata Ichigo masih tetap merapatkan tangan milik Rukia di dadanya.

Rukia tersenyum miris dan tidak berbicara apapun, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah ini.

"Aku akan menemanimu selamanya, kalau perlu aku ikut bersamamu sekarang," kata Ichigo tegas dan serius.

Rukia melebarkan matanya terkejut, ia tidak mau Ichigo mati demi dirinya, ia takut Ichigo akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi seperti dulu.

"Tidak, Ichigo! Jangan!" teriak Rukia melepas paksa sebelah tangannya dari dada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Semua untukmu… bahkan nyawaku…" kata Ichigo dengan senyum yang mendamaikan.

Rukia menatap miris sepasang mata kekasihnya,

"Cobalah untuk mencintai Inoue…" kata Rukia kemudian dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu!" kata Ichigo membentak pada Rukia.

Dengan cepat Rukia menatap Ichigo,

"Waktuku tidak banyak Ichigo, ini permintaan terakhirku…" kata Rukia parau.

Sepasang mata Ichigo mulai berkaca-kaca, sedangkan milik Rukia memang telah basah dan sembab sedari tadi. Mereka bingung.

Dengan cepat Ichigo memeluk Rukia, memeluknya sangat erat hingga Rukia sedikit meringis kesakitan,

"Aku tidak bisa…" kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Ku mohon, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sesenggukan.

"Tidak!" jawab Ichigo dengan nada tertekan.

"Dia mencintaimu…" kata Rukia kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Ichigo yakin.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, tiba-tiba saja sinar putih menerangi Rukia, sinar itu membuat Ichigo terkejut,

"Aku akan berjanji…" kata Rukia dengan senyum namun terpotong.

"Jangan pergi, Rukia… kumohon…" kata Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, dengan nama yang sama, wajah yang sama, perasaan yang sama dan… keadaan yang berbeda…" kata Rukia kemudian menjauhkan diri dan melepaskan pelukan erat itu.

"…" Ichigo masih membisu.

"Keadaan yang berbeda, kita akan kembali menyatu dalam keadaan berbeda, pada saat itu tiba, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita…" kata Rukia sendu.

Tubuh Rukia mulai terangkat ke atas, namun Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia sangat erat, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Rukia pergi.

"Biarpun itu kematian, keadaan itu akan membawa kita dalam kebahagiaan dan saat itu tiba kita akan benar-benar bersama, tanpa perpisahan…" lanjut Rukia yang mulai terangkat ke langit.

"Ya, aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu kembali, dan aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu… tunggulah aku, Rukia…" kata Ichigo yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, Ichigo. Kita akan bertemu kembali… Ingat janji kita dan permintaanku…"

Rukia semakin terbawa ke langit, Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia, hingga sosok itu benar-benar hilang, Ichigo tertunduk sedih.

***(n_n)***

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah lembut yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Ku-kurosaki sedang apa ka…"

Belum sempat gadis itu berbicara, Ichigo dengan cepat berbalik dan tanpa melihatnya terlebih dulu, Ichigo sudah memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Ichigo tegas.

'Rukia…' lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, mukanya memerah karena malu. Ia tidak menduga Ichigo akan mengatakn hal tersebut. Perlahan gadis itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ichigo,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurosaki…" kata Inoue senang.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…" kata Ichigo dalam hati yang tidak mampu berbuat apapun selain meminta maaf.

***(n_n)***

Dalam perjalanan menuju Komunitas Roh, Rukia tersenyum. Ia yakin Ichigo akan bahagia di bawah sana, ia meyakini betul akan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Gerbang komunitas roh semakin terlihat jelas, Rukia melihat sosok itu, sosok lelaki yang mirip dengan kekasihnya tengah tersenyum lembut pada dirinya.

Rukia membalas senyum itu dan saat ia sampai di depannya, lelaki itu menarik Rukia dan memeluknya mesra.

"Menangislah, Kuchiki…" kata Kaien pada Rukia.

Rukia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, senyum itu hilang, air matanya mulai berlinang deras, ia sedih, kecewa bahkan putus asa.

"Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan menjagamu, aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki…" kata Kaien memeluk Rukia semakin erat.

"A-apa maksud Kaien-dono? Bukankah Kak Miyako…" kata Rukia kaget namun dengan cepat terpotong.

"Itu hanya pura-pura, agar Ichigo tak terbebani olehku, maafkan aku yang telah membohongi kalian…" kata Kaien menyesal.

Rukia tersenyum. Dalam pelukan itu, Rukia menatap ke bawah yaitu bumi, sedangkan Ichigo yang kini memeluk Inoue tengah menatap langit.

Dalam hati mereka berkata,

"Sampai jumpa…"

***(n_n)***

**Suatu hari**

"Anda akan bermain dengan seorang artis dari Paris, Ichigo-sama,"

"Paris? Apa dia bisa lancar berbahasa Jepang?"

"Tenang saja, Ichigo-sama, dia sebenarnya adalah gadis kelahiran Tokyo namun sejak berumur 9 tahun menetap di Paris,"

"Apa aku bisa tahu siapa namanya?"

"Beliau bernama, Rukia Springfield, 16 tahun, artis yang masih dalam tahap percobaan untuk ke Jepang, Ichigo-sama,"

"Rukia? Sepertinya aku mengenali nama itu… Apa dia pernah bermain bersamaku sebelumnya?"

"Saya rasa tidak, Ichigo-sama. Setelah 7 tahun silam, Nona Rukia belum pernah beradu acting di Jepang."

"Oh, begitu… Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Saat ini, Ichigo tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang hanya miliknya. Ia tengah menuju ke lokasi syuting, Ichigo adalah seorang actor tenama di Jepang, saat ini ia akan membintangi sebuah film dengan judul…

**Dilain tempat**

"Judulnya The Day After Die, Rukia-sama,"

"Judul yang menarik, siapa yang akan beradu acting denganku?"

"Beliau adalah actor yang sekarang ini sangat ternama di Jepang, Rukia-sama,"

"Oh ya? Boleh kutahu siapa orang itu?"

"Ichigo Kasuga, 18 tahun, lebih tua dari Rukia-sama,"

"Ichigo? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya,"

"Itu tidak mungkin Rukia-sama, dia menetap di Tokyo dan hanya menetap di negaranya,"

"Oh, begitu… mungkin aku salah ingat."

Kini Rukia mengalihkan pandang menuju ke kolam ikan di sampingnya, saat ini gadis itu tengah berada di sebuah taman luas, tempat syuting film terbarunya. Ia tengah menunggu, menunggu lawan mainnya dalam film drama-romantis tersebut.

"Aku ke sana dulu, Senna. Kau urusi dulu keperluanku setelah ini," kata Rukia berpamitan pada asistennya.

"Baik, Rukia-sama." kata Senna patuh.

**Dilain pihak**

"Ichigo-sama, Saya akan membawakan barang yang masih tertinggal di mobil. Anda bisa ke lokasi terlebih dahulu," kata lelaki berambut merah pada Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Ashido. Kau cepatlah!" kata Ichigo kemudian.

"Baik."

Kini Ichigo berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang memang telah di kosongkan untuk syuting tersebut. Jalanan yang sangat sepi dengan semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

Dengan menggunakan celana pensil hitam dan kaos merah berjaket biru tua, Ichigo menatap ke arah depan untuk menuju ke lokasi tersebut, menatap jalan setapak berwarna putih kehitaman.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa berdebar, ia melihat seseorang, seorang gadis dengan rok terusan berwarna putih. Gadis itu menatap dirinya, Ichigo terkejut bukan main, gadis itu mengingatkan Ichigo tentang seseorang, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo melupakannya.

Mereka terus saling menatap dan berjalan saling mendekati, tidak ada senyum, bahkan mereka terpaku dan tidak dapat berekspresi selain heran dan terkejut.

"Dia… Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati menatap seorang lelaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Gadis itu… Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?" kata Ichigo dalam hati masih menatap gadis bergaun putih tersebut, ia berdebar.

Saat keduanya sejajar, mereka tetap saling memandang dengan sedikit menolehkan wajah ke samping masing-masing. Dan saat mereka saling melewati, keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku merasa bahagia…" kata mereka bersamaan dalam hati. Padahal mereka tidak tahu kenapa mereka bahagia.

*(n_n)*

"**Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, dengan nama yang sama, wajah yang sama, perasaan yang sama dan… keadaan yang berbeda…"**

"**Ya, aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu kembali, dan aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu… tunggulah aku, Rukia…"**

*(n_n)*

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

Ok, Photo endingnya terpampang di `**AvAtAr** Profil RuKi **PeRiOdE** 3`... kalian bisa lihat bagaimana keadaan akhir dari fic ini dalam bentuk gambar.

* * *

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
